Nora Davis
by SomeoneNew4u
Summary: Nora Davis has just moved to Beacon Hills and can't help but get caught up in the Wolf world. When a few of the Wolfs and Non wolves fall for Nora, who will she chose? and will she give in to the bite? I own nothing expect my original character. -Mrs Davis Nora Davis Stiles/Oc Derek.H/Oc Isaac/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have been reading too much Teen Wolf Fan fiction and have thought to write my own. PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT YOU LOVELY PEOPLE. **

**-It's for fun so there might be some minor errors, I will also keep updating and hopefully finish it. **

**-Any shipping ideas you have for my character do say. Love ya.**

I moodily unpacked the square cardboard boxes scattered across my room, sighing furiously and loudly so my Mom could hear. It was her fault I had to move away from all my friends. It was her fault I was starting a new school and it was her fault my back ached from carrying all these boxes filled with all my memories from my old home in New England. At the moment I disliked her a lot.

I felt her presence lingering by my door frame but I ignored it, focusing my attention on my ordainments sealed in bubble wrap. I smiled stupidly at the large Buddha my friend Clare had bought me from a market place abroad; she insisted I'd have it. In my old room I'd place it opposite my door to keep evil spirits away, now I'd use it to keep my Mom away.

My smile dropped when she spoke "Honey I'll be making dinner soon, anything you'd like in particular?"

"No" I shot back, behaving like a spoiled brat. I moved on to fold up my clothes so I could place them in the white oak drawer, which leant against my wall full of vintage posters. I'd stuck them up as soon as I had arrived in hope that they weren't creased from being squashed into a box. If they were that would be another thing I'd blame my Mom for.

"I know you are upset that we had to move all of a sudden but it's for the best, I got a job opportunity here as deputy police officer and it's a really good income" She was trying to plead with me so I'd understand. I did understand that it was an amazing opportunity for her; I just didn't understand why I had to go with her. I could have stayed with my Father in his small two bedroom apartment; it was a few blocks away from my high school and friends. But no, my Mom wanted me with her. It's not even like we're the best of friends, I know I am her only child but we never usually saw each other. I was always out rehearsing with my band and she was always at work. We'd see each other in the mornings and that would be it. Given a weeks' notice I had to pack up all my belongings, say goodbye to my friends and boyfriend- well he wasn't my official boyfriend but if I had stayed it would have come to that stage, dammit another thing she's taken from me. I think the thing that got to me the most was the look on my best friend Halle's face, when I had said goodbye. She was the strongest person I'd even known and would not let anyone see her cry but that day she just broke down. We both cried into each other's arms and made promises we knew neither of us was going to keep. I knew that was the last day I'd see her and she knew it too.

"Please don't ignore me Honey" My Mom placed a hand on my shoulder, which had jolted me out of my train of thought. I looked down at it like it was a disease.

"I rather just ignore you for the rest of my life to be honest" I shrugged her hand off and ignored the hint of guilt in my stomach as I watched her facial expression turn sad.

Her hand dropped to her side and she just stared at me.

I turned my back to her "I'd rather if you just left me alone to pack my things"

Without saying a word she left the room, I waited till I heard her footsteps downstairs before sinking into my bed. I growled into the foam mattress, letting my frustration out. I flipped over so I was on my back and stared up at the ceiling, counting the glow in the dark stars I had stuck up there. Back home my friends and I would sneak into the golf course at night so we could watch the stars, Halle had brought me the glow in the dark stars so I wouldn't forget those times. A small tear slid down my cheek and I rubbed my eyes dry with my fingers. I would not cry, I promised myself. I swung my arm back and found a leaflet stuck to my skin. Confusion crossed my features as I picked it up to get a closer look.

'Beacon Hills High School" was stated in bold red letter across the front page. I swallowed the vile that had formed at the back of my throat before violently throwing it across the room. I didn't want to start a new shitty school.

I suddenly felt suffocated in my room and needed to get outside for some fresh air. I pulled on a pair of broken down sneakers and pulled my hoody tightly to my chest before running down the stairs and out the front door. The cool air of Beacon Hills hit me hard and I had to take a moment to compose myself. I let my body adjust to the weather and then jumped down the porch steps. I didn't have to look to know my Mom was watching me through the blinds. She knew to not disturb me when I was in one of my moods. I didn't know where I was going nor did I care. I followed the path that led me to some woods. I stopped short taking in my surroundings. Tall trees gathered together and the smell of earth crawled up my nostrils as I exhaled sharply. Wind grazed my face and slowly rain began to form pounding my cheeks and nose. I pulled my hood over my head and began to walk through the woods, remembering where the exit was.

The sky darkened and I held myself tightly to keep warm as I trudged through the damp leafs. Every step made a loud crunch and I saw my sneakers were covered in thick mud. I almost laughed, Mom's going to love mud stains in her new carpet. I heard a noise in the nearby bushes and froze. I suddenly felt this overwhelming feeling that I was not alone.

I found that I could not force my feet to move any further so instead I turned around, squinting my eyes as I scanned the bush. It was raining so much by now, I could barely see anything. Putting it down to just an animal, I spun around and nearly had a heart attack. My body collided into something hard and it knocked all the breath out of me. I sunk my feet deeper into the mud so I did not fall over before looking up at a pair of hard green eyes glaring at me. Those green eyes belonged to a sexy male with a chiselled jawline, slight stubble and beautifully sculpted lips. I was no longer breathing heavily from the collision.

He stared down at me and I instantly felt threatened. If he wasn't so attractive looking, I would have ran away by now. I went to speak but he got in there first.

"You shouldn't be here, its private property" He crossed his arms over his chest and I tried to divert my eyes to anywhere other than his biceps. He caught me looking and was not amused.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" I muttered, wiping my wet fringe out of my eyes so I could see him more clearly. His white t-shirt clung to his muscular body and I nearly died.

Without changing his expression he spoke "Well now you do" there was an awkward silence and I felt like this was my queue to leave but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to.

There was a slight change in his expression when he realised I wasn't going to leave yet, I couldn't quite sense what it was.

"You should go girls shouldn't be alone in the woods at night" I couldn't work out whether he was suggesting that there were dangers out in the woods or that he himself was dangerous. That thought made me shiver.

His eyes quickly looked me up and down, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable. Without saying another word I turned on the balls of my feet and followed the path to the exit of the woods, constantly turning around in case he was following me. When he was out of sight, I ran as fast as I could, the rain hitting me hard in the face making it difficult to see. I tripped over a few tree stumps and when I found the road that led me home, relief overwhelmed me. I wanted to kiss the pavement.

Before going inside my home, I leant on the front door taking in a few harsh breaths. Questions ran circles in my mind. Who was that guy? Why was he so protective of the woods? Was he watching me the whole time? I didn't even want to know the answer to the last one that thought made me uneasy.

I nearly fell on my face, when my Mom opened the front door. Concern and annoyance crossed her features. Her eyes scanned my entire body and when they reached my feet she almost growled.

"Take those shoes off before you come in, your dinner is ready and I think we need to talk" With that she turned around and stalked off into the direction of the dining room. I yanked my shoes off, leaving them on the porch before tugging off my damp clothes. I was left in a strap top and leggings.

Closing the front door and locking all the bolts, just in case that strange man had decided to follow me home, I made my way into the dining room.

Bread rolls and pasta greeted me on a plate. My stomach rumbling informed me that I was hungry, so I sat down and began to scoff down my food. My Mom sat opposite me, chewing with her eyes darted towards her plate. I knew she was thinking about what she was going to say to me.

Sighing I spoke first "I just went for some fresh air; I didn't get killed did I?" Her head snapped up and I flinched at the look she gave me.

"You cannot just run off every time things don't go your way Nora" I hated the way she said my name, like I was smaller than her.

"I went for a walk" I corrected her and this had only annoyed her more.

"Say you had been kidnapped or worse killed? I would not be able to forgive myself, you are in a new town and you are not familiar with your surroundings..." I zoned out of her rant, shovelling more pasta into my mouth so I didn't have to say anything.

"You aren't even listening to me" My Mom slammed her hand down onto the table and I couldn't help but shoot back into my chair.

I composed myself and leant forward "What?" I groaned, I wasn't going to sit here and listen to her moan at me.

"You do not care do you? I brought you up better than that Nora; ever since we've got here you've been sour and bitter towards me. You haven't even given it a chance!"

"Maybe because I don't want to" I shot back, getting bored of explaining myself to her. She had taken me away from everything I lived for. I would never forgive her for that.

"I don't understand" All of a sudden her facial expression changed and she looked sad. I wasn't going to allow her to make me feel guilty.

I shot up holding my plate of food I no longer wanted before saying "I have school tomorrow, I'm going to bed" I flung my plate into the sink and stormed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you think of Nora's first encounter with Derek? And what about Nora's Mom? Is Nora being too harsh on her? PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER, A LITTLE INTRODUCTION TO THE GANG.**

That night I dreamt I was back in the woods except this time I couldn't find my way out. I searched for my escape but found myself roaming around in circles, lost and hopeless. There was a thick fog clouding my vision, filling my lungs making me choke. I coughed and spluttered but found myself unable to breath. I looked down to find a hand clamped around my throat in an iron grip, a pair of green eyes watching in the fog...

I shot up, panting and sweating. My hand flung up to my forehead, finding that my temperature was flaring. Groaning, I looked at my digital clock and saw that it was half six in the morning. Mom would have already left for work; I was kind of pleased that he job meant she had to leave early. I didn't want to have to confront her after last night. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. I grabbed a cup from the cupboard in the kitchen and turned on the tap, so I could have a glass of water to cool myself. Sipping the liquid I sat on the breakfast bar stool, staring off into space. Those green eyes were haunting me in my dreams, why? I don't think I'd ever know. I shivered as I remembered my dream so clearly. As if I had actually been strangled, I touched my neck. Snapping out of it, I shook myself. It was just a dream.

I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower, loving the way the water chilled my radiating skin. When finished, I sat on the edge of the toilet seat in my towel applying moisturiser to my bare legs. I smiled at how smooth my legs were; this meant I didn't have to wear tights today. Rough towel drying my hair, I let it hang loosely on my shoulders as I got dressed. My brown hair dried naturally into soft curls, the one thing I inherited from my Mom that I liked. After rummaging through my draws for a while, I decided to wear an Aztec crop swing blouse with a black skater skirt and army boots. I applied red lip gloss to my lips and added mascara to make my lashes thick and long. Pleased with my reflection in the mirror I smiled to myself and made my way downstairs. My eyes darted to the vintage clock above the stove and panic rose in my chest. I was going to be late. I quickly grabbed a pop tart and was just about to take a bite when I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Confused as to why anyone would be visiting me at this time, I slowly opened the door to find a boy, who was my age stood on the other side. He threw me a goofy grin that reached his brown eyes. I couldn't help but stare blankly at him. Who the hell was he?

When he realised that he hadn't yet introduced himself, he nervously laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm not some stalker of yours" I faked a smile and he continued, rubbing his head nervously "I'm Stiles, your Mom just started working for my dad and he said you didn't have a car, so I should start giving you lifts to and from school" If this was my Moms way of trying to make new friends for me, it wasn't going to work.

"Oh no I can walk" I politely declined slamming the door shut and stepping around him. This had side tracked him.

As I walked down my drive, I felt him run after me.

When he was beside me he said "You can't walk, it'll take you nearly an hour to get to school" He was out of breath already.

"I walk fast" I snapped and he stopped, muttering to himself that sounded like 'My dad's going to kill me'

When I got further down the drive, realising that he was right I would have to walk far, I sighed furiously turning around to face him. His head shot up quickly.

"Okay, I'll take your lift" I tried to ignore how happy that had made him. When I saw what he drove my face dropped. Parked on the side walk was a beat up jeep, with paint already coming off.

He opened the passenger's door for me and said "My lady" As he playfully pretended to be a gentleman, causing me to roll my eyes. When I sat down, a spring poked me in the butt and I shot up in pain. He threw me an apologetic glance and stuck his keys in the ignition. The car roared with life.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I said anxiously, holding onto the door handle ready to jump out if need be. The noise the engine made sounded unhealthy.

"Is it safe?" He scoffed "Safer than walking" and that had shut me up.

When we hit the road, for a few minutes we sat in silence, my eyes flickered to his finger tapping on the steering wheel. He too was lost for words. I sneaked a closer look at him to find he was actually quite handsome in a dorky way.

Breaking the silence he said "So you're new here?" His eyes scanned the road ahead.

I responded quickly "Yep"

"You met anyone else apart from me?"

"Nope" and this had caused him to laugh.

"You don't say much do you?"

"Nope" And I couldn't help but smirk.

He glanced in my direction "Don't think you smiled until now"

"I didn't think you'd be funny until now"

He laughed again and then nodded to himself amused "Touché'"

He pulled up into the schools car park and I slowly sank further into his seat. Crowds of students got out of their cars, laughing and joking to one another. Cheerleaders practised their routines on the grass, stoners smoked by the benches, whilst teachers tried to remove them. I gulped; this was going to be a long day.

Noticing my change in emotion, Stiles put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. For once I didn't want to shrug it off. "You'll be fine, it's not that bad here, besides you can sit with me and my friends at lunch, they are really nice people" I nodded slowly not taking my eyes off all the students.

"Chillax" And he shook me a little, I formed a weak smile before unbuttoning my seat belt and jumping out of the car. I took a deep breath and walked to the front of the car, leaning against it waiting for Stiles.

Just as he got out, I heard someone call his name. A tanned male brunette came bouncing towards him before greeting him with a high five.

Noticing me stood there awkwardly he gestured towards me "Who's this?"

Stiles looked at me as if he'd only just noticed my presence too before saying "Oh this is" He paused looking at me deeply realising he didn't know my name.

"My names Nora" I said quietly, clutching my text books to my chest.

The boy noticed me do this and I felt a bit uneasy.

"My names Scott, how do you know Stiles?" He ignored my movement and smiled at me, showing a set of pearly white teeth.

I glanced in Stiles direction, who looked at me curious as to what I was going to say.

"His Dad works with my Mom, so he's going to give me lifts" I shrugged, seeing over Scott's shoulder people already starting to notice my new girl title. I hated my Mom even more at this moment.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nora, hopefully I'll see you around" He nodded towards me before turning to Stiles "We got to go see coach now" And they both shared a knowing look. My eyes flickered to both of them; I didn't understand what was going on.

Stiles gulped and then smiled at me "I'll catch you later then Nora" He winked in my direction and then left with Scott, leaving me alone in the crowded car park.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTER CHAPTER, I KIND OF WANTED TO SKIP SOME OF THE SCHOOL BITS, I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS NEEDED. SO HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT STILES DRIVING HER TO SCHOOL? MAYBE A NORA/STILES SHIP? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT? REVIEW AND PLEASE VIEW! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

I officially hated Beacon Hills High school. After getting lost on numerous occasions and having to enter classrooms late, finding everyone in the room staring at you like you're a new toy or something, I was going to spontaneously combust. I had never wanted lunch time to come so badly.

I waited nervously in the queue on my own, causing a few odd looks to be thrown my way. I thought I was going to have to sit in the toilet with my lunch on my own, when a tap on the shoulder relieved me. I turned around to find Stiles grinning at me, a tray too in his hand.

"What you thinking of getting?" It took me a moment to realise he was talking about the lunch, I looked over at the sloppy Joes and pizza, deciding the pizza was less likely to give me food poison.

"I'm thinking Pizza" And this had caused his grin to widen.

"Good choice, never know what goes in the Joes" He joked, nudging me in the ribs. I nudged him back playfully. He stood beside me and I felt so pleased that I had made one friend here. Despite not wanting to actually be here, I still didn't want to suffer alone.

I grabbed a huge slice of cheesy pizza and put it on my plate, waiting for Stiles to do the same. When done, he guided me towards a table full of people I was unfamiliar with.

They all looked at me as I sat down and I felt insecure all of a sudden. A pretty red head with pale skin had only a salad in front of her and I darted my eyes to my pizza, feeling my appetite going.

Luckily Scott was amongst them "Stiles, you should introduce our friend instead of making her feel awkward" He kicked him under the table and I felt Stiles shot up, nearly choking on the bit of pizza he had just bitten. Everyone laughed.

"This is Nora" Stiles said gesturing towards me, I felt even more uncomfortable with all their stares now I was centre of attention.

The red head said "I'm Lydia, I like your blouse, " However it sounded as if she had just said it for the sake of it.

I mumbled thanks and caught eyes with a brunette girl who was staring at me. She had warm brown eyes and was extremely pretty; I felt a twinge of jealously at that.

"Hey Nora, I'm Allison" She leant over to shake my hand and I shook it eyeing her suspiciously. Who shook hands these days?

"So you are new here?" Lydia bit into her celery stick and I could tell already she liked to be centre of attention all the time. Allison sunk back into her seat.

I gulped before saying "Yeah, I moved here last week"

"Oh really where from?" I knew she didn't care where I was from.

"New England"

"Ah aren't there loads of boats there?" I heard Stiles say beside me through chews.

"Yeah, there are loads of lakes and it's pretty much covered in woods, that's why when I got here I went straight to the woods, I was use to walking through them but here you can't do that right?"

They all looked confused at that

"Whys that?" Lydia's hazel eyes looked at me with curiosity in them. So did the rest of them.

"Its private property?" I said slowly, a hint of a question in my tone. Surely they'd all know that, the green eyed man made sure that I knew it.

I saw Scott tense and my eyes flickered to the hand that Allison placed on his bicep, they must be a couple.

"Who said that?" He said through his tight lips. I didn't understand why he was so worked up about it.

I flashed him a confused look "Some guy said it was private property or something like that"

Stiles sighed loudly tossing his pizza crust onto his plate "You've already met Derek"

My eyes flickered between Allison whispering in Scott's ear and Stiles shaking his head.

"Who's Derek?"


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR AN EVEN SHORTER CHAPTER- I HAVE CERTAIN BITS WHERE I WANT TO END IT FOR A NEW CHAPTER- SO NOW SHE'S MET ALL THE GANG WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE LOVE YOU ALL.**

When I heard the story of Derek Hale last week, it took all I could not to cry. His whole entire family was burnt by his crazy ex-girlfriend, who so happens to be Allison's aunt. When Stiles drove me home after school today it was all I could think about. He had nothing, no family no home nothing. No wonder why he was so cold towards me. Someone who had nothing to his name would probably be empty inside and cold hearted. I didn't blame him. I waved at Stiles, whilst he reversed and drove off my driveway. I knew we were going to be close, I could sense it. The lights were off in my home, as I realised Mom wouldn't be home till later. She really enjoyed her job as deputy sheriff but in all honesty I reckon she enjoyed being In the presence of the older Stilinski more. I almost threw up at the thought of Stiles being my step brother. That would be something. Mom hadn't dated since her and my Dad split; she needed to get back out there just not with her boss.

I made my way inside, turning on all the lights. The darkness gave me the creeps. I went into the kitchen, switching on the radio. Bon Jovi You give love a bad name started playing which instantly made me go crazy. Sliding across the kitchen floor, using utensils as microphones, I closed my eyes shut and pretended to be a rock star. I did it all, head banging, air guitar the lot. When the song was over I was out of breath and slumped into one of the stools leaning on the marble counter. I breathed heavily and laughed at how immature I was. You wouldn't think I was a senior in high school. My stomach growled furiously reminding me that I had skipped out on lunch again today, Lydia's salad eating had taken its toll on me. I shot up and started rummaging through the fridge. A loud knock at the door startled me. If it was Stiles I was going to threaten to get a restraining order.

The person on the other side of the door shocked me.

Under the porch light Derek Hale looked remarkable, his green eyes glowing. I finally got a better look at him and it made me lost for words. He was sporting a black t-shirt with a leather jacket and blue shaded jeans. He was so handsome it hurt; he had the bad boy look nailed.

He rolled his eyes at my gawping before grabbing my hand viciously and dropping my teddy bear key ring in my palm. I looked down at it, my brows close together in thought. How did he get that?

As if he read my mind he said in his monotone voice "You dropped it in the woods last week" He dropped his hands to his side and I still felt the burning sensation his touch had caused.

"Thanks" I mumbled frowning at why he thought that was so important to me that he needed to come all the way over to my house to give to me.

Before I could ask him why, he was gone. I blinked rapidly wondering whether I'd imagined it, but the sensation in my hand told me otherwise.

I spun round and closed the door, leaning against it. Derek Hale had come to my house. Derek Hale knew where I lived. I squeezed the key ring tight in my hand. I didn't understand why I was so intrigued by him. He was so different from anyone I had ever encountered, but he also read trouble, which was what Allison had warned me…

_Whispering so the teacher couldn't hear us, Allison leant closer to me. _

_"If you're thinking of Derek in any other way, you should stop" _

_"I'm not" I said defensively and she had to shush me because my volume had risen._

_"I'm just trying to be nice here, he's no good Nora" I couldn't be annoyed at Allison, she just had this aura around her that made everyone happy. I could understand why Scott was so in love with her. _

_I sunk into my stool "I don't like Derek in that way, I saw him once and he scared the crap out of me" I didn't know who I was trying to fool. I didn't like Derek, I just felt strongly attracted to him, which anyone would. You just have to look at him to know that. _

_"Okay, I'm glad" She smiled at me and I smiled too. _

_I went to open my mouth but the teacher shot me daggers. _

_Allison and I giggled in our seats. _

I fished out my cell phone in my pocket and dialled Allison's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" She chimed, already knowing it was me from her caller ID.

"Hey, you'll never guess who turned up at mine"

"Brad Pitt" She gushed and I scoffed at her.

"I wish"

"Then who?" I could hear the curiosity in her tone.

"Derek"

I didn't have to see her face to know she was disapproving "Why was Derek at your house?" I heard a familiar voice mutter something in the background. Allison must have turned away from the phone and replied to them.

"Allison are you with Scott?" I raised a brow at the phone.

I heard the whoosh of her head going back to the phone "How did you know?" She sounded confused.

"I heard him say something"

"Oh right yeah, I'm with Scott, he wants to know why Derek was at your house too"

I suddenly felt awkward; I hoped I didn't interrupt anything between them.

"I must have dropped my key ring in the woods that day I saw him and he brought it back"

Allison was quiet for a few moments.

When she spoke she sounded different, quieter even "I'll call you back later Nora"

"Okay?" I said slowly and then I heard her hang up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T WANT YOU ALL TO AUTOMATICALLY THINK I'M SHIPPING NORA/DEREK- RELATIONSHIPS WITHIN THIS STORY WILL GROW BUT AT A STEADY PACE. I REALLY WANT NORA AND ALLISON TO BE FRIENDS TOO. SO, ****WHAT DO YOU RECKON ABOUT DEREK TURNING UP AT THE DOOR WITH THE KEY RING? OH AND MUMMA DAVIS WITH STILES DAD? AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALLISON AND SCOTT? **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

I waited anxiously for the call, my phone stayed glued to my lap. It had been two hours since Allison said she'd ring me back and I was starting to worry. Eventually I figured that she probably got distracted with Scott, so I decided to leave my phone on the side and make some dinner for my Mom and me. I pulled out a frying pan and began to add chicken, noodles and vegetables into the pan so I could make a stir fry. I stirred the ingredients, sucking in the scent of cooked chicken. It made my mouth water. I opened up the cupboard above me to grab the soy sauce bottle, my Mom had bought recently. I poured the liquid into the pan and watched it sizzle, soaking into the ingredients. When finished, I placed an even amount on two china plates. One of the plates I placed in the microwave so that Mom could eat it when she came home. I stuck a sticky note on the microwave door stating in my scribbly hand writing that I had made her dinner. I sat at the breakfast bar alone tucking into my meal, my eyes darting every so often to my phone beside me, still no call.

I sighed before taking my last mouthful of food, the silence in my house making me feel uneasy, usually when my Mom was at work I'd go see my friends or my Dad but that was no longer an option here. My shoulders sagged over as I washed up my dirty plate, the thought of home making that familiar ache rise in my chest. I missed them all so much.

A double knock at my door told me that Stiles was here, which had made me suddenly curious. What was Stiles doing at my house at this time? I threw the dish cloth onto the counter before drying my hands on my jeans.

I made my way towards the door and squinted through the peep hole to see Stiles carrying a rucksack that looked packed with things. He was nervously tapping his foot against my porch, looking around.

Stepping back I opened my door, crossing my arms over my chest giving Stiles a dubious look. He nervously lifted the rucksack in his hands and shook it lightly before grinning widely "I brought gifts"

I stifled a laugh, when he stepped forward to walk into my house I stopped him "Why are you here Stiles?"

Up close I could see a tiny bead of sweat form on his temple and he looked like he was going to explode any minute "Our parents are on late shift tonight so I thought we could watch a movie" I wasn't buying it.

"Is that really why you are here?" I raised a brow and I heard Stiles gulp.

"Yes" was all he could say. Sighing, I moved aside so he could get in. My eyes darted to his dirty sneakers and I said quickly "Don't move, take your shoes off first"

He turned to look at me, as if I was insane "My Mom got new carpet" I added with a weak smile. He shrugged his shoes off, displaying bright blue socks with cartoon characters on them I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What they are cool?" He wiggled his toes at me and I pulled a disgusted face, which made him laugh. I shut the door and locked it, a habit of mine. I took Stiles coat hanging it on the stairs banister, he scanned his surroundings and stopped short at a picture of me in my younger years on the wall. I saw a smile form on his face.

"Is this you?" He said whilst pointing at the picture. In the picture I was six years old at the carnival, sporting a blue polka dot dress and bright red pumps. I held a cotton candy and some of it had stuck to my face. I smiled a toothy grin, with my two front teeth missing. I begged Mom not to frame it but to my dismay she said it was her favourite picture of me. There was no argument about it.

"Yes I look terrible" I moaned standing beside him to also look at the picture. The frame around it was beautifully hand crafted out of wood, with tiny spirals engraved in it.

"No you look happy" I turned to look at him and he looked at me. We both stared into each other's eyes and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. Instantly, he tore his head away and coughed to clear his throat before saying "So uh let's go watch the movie"

Without saying anything, I showed him where the living room was and he automatically went and sprawled out onto my brown leather couch.

"Make yourself at home why don't you" I mumbled, before sitting by where his feet were.

"Don't mind if I do" He yawned stretching his arms out and then his feet, nearly kicking me in the face.

I slapped his shin playfully "Watch it buddy" I tried to be serious but the look on Stiles face made me laugh.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked politely and Stiles nodded, with a lazy grin on his face.

I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing the cans of root beer from the fridge. I was tempted to shake Stile's but that would result in the couch getting sticky and my Mom would have a nervous breakdown at that. As I made my way back, I could hear Stiles on the phone to someone.

I leant against the doorframe trying to listen in on his conversation, feeling sneaky.

"Yes I'm here" Whoever was on the other line was talking way too fast for me to understand what they were saying.

"Yes she's fine, no he hasn't shown up" I frowned. Who was he talking about? And who was he on the phone to?

Pushing open the door with a massive fake smile on my face Stiles nearly fell off the sofa.

Quickly regaining himself he said to the person on the other line "Alright night Dad see you tomorrow bye" before they could object he pressed the end button and stared up at me, acting as if he didn't know I had just been listening in on his conversation.

Playing along to the Dad story I said "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine" I tried to ignore the fact that Stiles usually low voice had gone higher than usual, which I noticed happened when he lied.

I tossed him the root beer and slumped down on the couch, opening my drink up and taking a huge sip. This was going to be an eventful evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF NORA/STILES? AND WHAT IS STILES HIDING? AND WHO WAS ON THE OTHER END OF THE PHONE? PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE PROGRESS WITH NORAS CHARACTER. LOVE YOU ALL.**

As we sat a few inches apart watching a romcom that Stiles had brought, I couldn't help but keep questioning in my mind Stiles motive's for being here. It was all of a sudden and I felt as if he was here to distract me from something or someone…

Who was on the phone to him? And why hadn't Allison called me yet?

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him. He was indulged in the movie, laughing at their awful jokes and his hand kept rummaging through the popcorn bowl every so often. His other hand protectively held onto his cell phone, as if he was waiting for another call. He jumped a little at the blaring music coming from his cell phone, his eyes darted towards the name on the front screen and before I could lean over to see who it was he pressed the end button. I sank back further into the couch. What was going on?

"Who was that?" I curiously asked my eyes straight ahead of me, pretending to watch the movie.

I felt his eyes on my face and when he looked away he said "Oh just my Dad" another lie.

"That wasn't your Dad" I said bluntly, crossing my arms over my chest. I was sick of being lied to.

He shifted nervously in the seat, using the hand that wasn't holding the phone to rub his head. He sighed and said "It was my Dad Nora"

"I don't believe you"

"Then don't believe me but it's the truth"

I sulked into the seat frowning at the screen. Why was everyone in Beacon Hills so mysterious?

We sat in silence for god knows how long; I didn't want to speak to him if he was going to continue to lie. I was just about to get up to make another drink when a loud thud from the garden stopped me in my tracks. Stiles froze.

My eyes darted towards him, as if to say what the hell was that? He just stared at me wide eyed, his mouth held tight.

I slowly sat up and Stiles shot out a hand to stop me, I shrugged it off.

"I'm going to go check it's probably the neighbour's dog again"

He gulped before saying "Or it could be an axe murderer"

I rolled my eyes at him "It won't be" I grabbed my Mom's clay vase and smiled at Stiles "For protection" He just stared at me, fear in his eyes. With one last glance in his direction, I turned around and left him alone. I made my way through the kitchen, finding the back doors that lead me to my garden. I fiddled with the lock before swinging the door open, a cool breeze greeted me.

I stepped onto the stone patio, my bare feet suddenly feeling cold and damp. I scanned my surroundings, having to squint so I could see in the darkness. I waited for a few moments, listening for any movement but when I found none I let my body relax, there was no one there. Putting it down to the neighbour's dog, I turned around to go back inside when a rustle in the hedges at the bottom of the garden stopped me. I shot around alerted feeling a fear creeping up inside of me.

"Who's there?" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. Whoever was there wasn't just going to reply in a friendly manner. They were sneaking around at the bottom of my garden and they didn't want to be disturbed. I tightened my grip on the vase, knowing that if it came down to it, I'd use it as a weapon. Suddenly, a gush of wind sent my hair flying in all different directions blocking my sight; I dropped the vase and flinched at the crashing sound it made against my patio. As I frantically tried to flatten my hair with my hands, my whole body shivered as I felt a hot breath on my neck. I shot up like a lightning bolt, panicky looking around me as my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. Squinting, as I looked ahead of me, I bawled my hand up into a fist at my side hoping it would come to use to me in a near death experience, my heart pounded like a drum as two scarlet red eyes glared back at me from the hedges. I blinked rapidly, hoping it was my mind playing tricks on me but when they had slowly moved closer, my heart stopped beating. My mind was telling me to run as fast as I could, but my body had frozen. I couldn't see a face, only its piercing eyes staring deep into my soul. I violently shivered as the realisation hit me, this could be the end. I wanted to scream or shriek but my mouth stayed shut. I bit my bottom lip causing it to bleed from the pressure of my teeth. I still continued to not make a sound. I was angry at myself; I just couldn't get my brain to function. I tried to form Stiles name around my lips, but they were frozen shut. It was coming slowly, like a panther stalking its prey. I felt as if a ton of bricks had been placed on top of me. The tears crashed down like a water fall betraying me and the only person I wanted right now was my mom. My eyes widened as I saw the silhouette of a bulky male appear from the hedges, expect this male had long sharp finger nails like claws and his face had wolf like features. He flared his fangs at me and I recoiled into the door. Knowing that this was the end for me was the worst feeling in the world. Where the hell was Stiles? I took one last look at the creature and I gasped. Breathing heavily through hysterical cries, I found the strength to close my eyes and let whatever it was take me. I knew I couldn't save myself; this creature looked too strong for me to be able to fight back. I quickly opened one eye to find myself paralysed in shock. The creature was Derek.

It all happened so quickly, one minute I was standing still my life flashing before my eyes and the next thing I know, another creature is in the garden with me and it pushes past me faster than normal human speed and I end up falling hard on the patio floor. I could only make out two figures fighting through the black splotches that were clouding my vision. My ears started to ring and I felt the darkness consume me.


	7. Chapter 7

**OOOOOO BIG SHOCKER THERE, WHAT WAS DEREK DOING WOLFING OUT IN NORA'S GARDEN? AND WHO SAVED HER? AND WHERE IS STILES? REVIEW COMMENT PLEASE IT REALLY BOOSTS THE EGO..**

I awoke to four worried faces staring down at me. One of them belonged to Derek. Tonight's events ran circles in my mind reminding me of what had happened and shakily I shot back into what seemed to be my bed sheets, gripping hard onto the mattress. I tore my fearful eyes away from him before croaking out

"What the hell" I couldn't look at anyone, I didn't trust any of them.

Allison sat on the edge of my bed her eyes filled with concern, she placed a hand on my arm and I looked down at it disgusted. This caused her to sigh. My eyes flickered quickly to Derek's face and the image of his eyes turning red made me shiver violently. I turned back to Allison, shooting her daggers.

"What kind of sick cult is this?" I spat the words out, my blood boiled with rage. Derek was a monster and they all knew. Words couldn't describe how I felt. My brain was scrambled; I wished it was a horrific nightmare I would wake up from. But it wasn't. I looked over to see Stiles sat on my old rocking chair; his eyes darted to the floor. What a coward he couldn't even look at me.

"This isn't a cult" Allison said silently, her voice almost soothing.

"Then what is it?" deep down I didn't want to know what had happened, it was too much to handle. I know what I saw and I wished it was erased.

"We're werewolves" Derek said with no emotion at all, it seemed as If he was bored.

I blurted out a loud hysterical laugh, which caused him to frown at me.

"Werewolf's? Good one"

When I took in all the un-amused faces I gulped "It's true?" I thought back to the time I'd once read a children's book on werewolves, I never even dreamt that they would be real. Right now I wished I was back to the innocent days, where I still believed they weren't real.

Allison just nodded at me.

"You said we, who else in here is a werewolf?" I scanned each of the faces in here, when I found Scott looking uncomfortable I stopped at him.

"You?" I scoffed, hiding the fear and confusion eating away at me.

"Yes I am one too" He admitted sheepishly and I stared at him in disbelief.

I leaned back into my bed post staring at my hands, this was not happening.

Swallowing the vile that had formed at the back of my throat I said "Allison, Stiles are you one too?"

They both said at the same time "No" which made me sigh with relief; I couldn't deal with being the only human in the room.

"So it's all real then? All the stories, werewolves are real" I almost laughed at how ridiculous I sounded.

"Yeah it's all true" Derek said blandly, he had his arms crossed over his chest leaving against my wall. He was the furthest away from me. That's when something clicked in my brain.

"You tried to kill me" Thoughts flew discordantly through my mind; someone who had tried to kill me was standing in my room, talking to me. My instant reaction was to grab my horse riding trophy beside me and launch it at his head. He caught it before it could do any damage. I growled through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't trying to kill you" He sighed placing It gently on my draws.

"Then what were you doing?" I spat, I ignored Allison telling me to calm down. She had been lying to me too.

Before Derek had a chance to speak Stiles butted in "He was trying to turn you" I didn't understand, it was as if my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. My jaw hung open.

"Tututurnn mmme" I stuttered, I shook my head slowly my mind in overdrive.

"Yes, me and Scott thought it was weird that Derek turned up at yours, so we decided to find out why he was so interested, which is when we learnt that Derek wanted to turn you"

Stiles finished off Allison's explanation "So they called me to distract you and so you weren't alone" Ah so that was why he came over. A twinge of sadness seeped in within me at the thought of Stiles having been told to hang out with me. Did he not want to out of his own will?

"Well that worked out great didn't it?" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes; I looked over to Derek who stood stiffly having not said a word for a while now.

"You shouldn't just turn random people Derek" Scott spat at him, annoyance in his features.

"We need to build a stronger pack Scott or we will have no chance against the Alphas" Derek shot back his brows forced together, that had silenced Scott.

I flung a hand to my forehead, crushing my eyes into my palm "Oh for god sake, who is the Alphas?" I muttered, I thought the surprises would be over by now.

"An Alpha is stronger and more powerful than a normal werewolf, and now there is a pack of them in Beacon Hills out for blood and we don't know why" Derek said informing me on all things werewolf. I felt like I was insane.

"So you thought lets appear out of nowhere in wolf form in a girls garden and try to turn her, whilst scaring the crap out of her" I was amazed at how sour I had sounded, all the fear I had felt towards Derek earlier on was now covered with resentment. He was going to take my humanity away without asking. What an ass.

"It would have worked out better if Scott hadn't appeared trying to be a hero" Scott and Derek both glared at each other.

Stiles strolled over and sat on the other side of me, opposite Allison. They both shared a look, whilst Derek and Scott continued with the glares.

"You can't tell anyone you know that right" Stiles finally said, his eyes pleading. I knew this was a secret I had to guard with my life.

"You tell anyone and I'll rip your throat out" Derek threatened and I tried to hide my trembling hands. I knew he was not kidding.

"It's safe with me" I let out the breath I had held in and rubbed at my temple, my stress levels rising. What did I do to deserve getting involved in all this?


	8. Chapter 8

SO WHAT ARE YOUR VIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER? CRAZY OR WHAT? REVIEW-FAVOURITE-COMMENT PLEASE :DDD

When everyone had left, I had never felt so relieved to be alone in my life. I could finally breathe, without being constantly afraid of the people around me. Werewolves existed and they were angry. I continuously pinched myself in case this was all a dream, but it wasn't and the reality of it all had finally kicked in. A few hours ago I could have been turned into a werewolf by Derek Hale, who so happens to also be an Alpha but apparently a good one. If you asked me it seemed no werewolf could be good, I recalled the demonic like creatures in previous horror movies I had watched, who feed on human flesh. Derek was irritated when I had mentioned it, whereas the others found it amusing. Maybe Derek just didn't have a funny bone in his body. I was surprised to find out that Allison's family comes from a long line of werewolf hunters, the name Argent means silver in French and had strictly forbidden Allison from seeing Scott when they found out he was a werewolf. I also found out the reason why Allison hated Derek so much, he had bit her Mom in self-defence after she had tried to kill him and Scott but because she did not want to become a monster she had killed herself. I tried to ignore the tension that had built between Derek and her when the story was told. There were others like Scott and Derek, Isaac Lahey who was in my History class a few rows behind me and Boyd, who I would see from time to time in the hallway. I suddenly felt cheated that I had saw and spoke to these people, not knowing their true identities. For a few minutes I paced my bedroom, trying to come to terms with everything. Frustrated, I flung myself onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I heard my window open and I shot up, seeing Derek Hale perched on my window seal, staring at me blankly.

"Could you have not used the door?" I rolled my eyes at him, pulling some strands of hair away from my face so I could look at him properly. His perfectly muscled arms were concealed by a leather jacket and his dark green eyes and skin screamed danger. Even now he looked steamy.

"I didn't want the rest to know what I'm about to say to you" He said with hard eyes and my finger twitched towards my cell phone, he saw the movement.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He sighed, irritated by the fear inside me. Earlier he and Scott had explained how they could hear a human's heartbeat, determining what emotion we were feeling. I flushed a deep red when I was told that, knowing that Derek would have sensed my attraction towards him that day in the woods.

"Then what do you want?"

"I just want you to know that the option is still open" He stared at me and when the realisation of what his words meant crossed my features he smirked.

"That's all I wanted to say" And with that he sprang forward and jumped out of the window.

I gasped and ran straight towards it, leaning out to see if I could see him in the darkness. There was nothing, no trace that he had been there.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, tired physically and emotionally. I pulled my window shut; taking one last glance in the direction Derek had gone shaking my head. I would have to get use to this. I stripped out of my clothes, flinging them towards the wash basket before pulling my duvet back and lying in bed.

As I laid in silence, I kept replaying Derek's word over and over again in my head.

He had offered the bite.

Would I take it or not? That was the question I needed to ask myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**So what do you think? Should Nora take the bite or not? And who you shipping guys? Please review and share your ideas J**

My dreams and my mind were consumed with the thoughts of werewolves. It was all so bizarre. I felt like I had been lied to my whole life, mislead to believe that creatures such as werewolves were just scary stories when in reality they were much more. I thought about Derek's offer more and more. Would I want that? To be a monster, to be different? I didn't even know myself.

The next day, when Stiles drove me to school I did not speak to him. It wasn't the fact he had lied to me that had worked me up, it was more the fact he had pretended to want to spend time with me. I thought we were friends. Noticing my silence Stiles eyes kept flickering from the road ahead to me sitting beside him. I made sure I didn't look at him either. I played with the thread on my jeans acting as if they were more interesting than him.

After a while he sighed before saying "How you holding up?" I made sure I took a while to reply.

"I'm doing fine" I said bluntly. Over the weekend I made sure I had kept my distance from them all. They understood that I needed time to think and soak in all the new information they had gave me. Luckily there was no more window visits from Derek, which secretly I missed. I think it was the tortured soul image that drew me in and made me want to know him more but Derek was dangerous and not to mess with. He scared me so much but I knew I would be seeing him more often than I planned. Allison and Stiles had rung me a couple of times in the last two days but I chose to ignore them. There was nothing I could say to them.

Trying to make a joke of it all he said "I hid in my room for a while when I found out, I thought I was insane"

"Maybe you are" I mumbled, looking out the window at the houses we passed.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked worried and his brows drew together focusing on the road ahead.

"I just didn't like the way you tricked me" I shrugged trying to play it cool, when my mind was telling me I was stupid for saying anything. I ignored it, pursing my lips as I stared at the dashboard.

"I didn't trick you" He sounded surprised.

"Yes you did, you acted as if you actually wanted to hang with me when really you were just making sure Derek didn't bite me" When I said the words out loud, It was like I had actually listened to them for the first time. Stiles was there protecting me, which meant he cared for my safety. Why the hell would I be annoyed about that? Taking back what I had said I blurted out "Don't worry I was just being silly" I was so glad he was focusing on the road, otherwise he'd have seen the heat flush to my cheeks.

"Okay…." He laughed to himself and shook his head; I stared at him wondering what he was thinking right now, probably that I was insane.

We pulled up into the same parking space he usually parked in to be greeted by Scott and Allison smiling. I tried to hide my distaste, I still wasn't happy with them both.

Jumping out of the car, my feet making a loud thud against the concrete, I turned to look at them both eyeing them suspiciously.

"Hey you" Allison pulled me into a tight hug and I relaxed into her. I couldn't be mad at her for long. Over her shoulder I found saw Scott watching me anxiously. He was trying to work out whether I was frightened of him or not.

When I pulled away, I flashed a smile In Allison's direction before turning to Scott.

It had took me a while to say it "I never got to say thank you for saving me" I mumbled, shifting awkwardly between one foot and the other. I still wasn't use to the whole werewolf's existing.

"It's fine" He chuckled and Allison went to stand beside him. He put a secure arm around her shoulder and it made me envy their relationship. I wanted someone to care about me in that way.

Stiles stood in the middle of us clapping his hands and begging to rub them together "Well glad we're all friends, let's get to class, don't want another detention" He joked, we all laughed along with him chorally. I swung my bag over my shoulder and began to walk into school, catching a few stares along the way. I was still the new girl…


	10. Chapter 10

**THAT WAS A QUICK CHAPTER JUST MAKING SURE ALL THE GANG WERE FRIENDS **

It had been a couple of weeks since I had found out about werewolves existing. I thought it would have affected my life dramatically, when really my life was no different. I hadn't seen Derek at all and I suspected that if I had made my mind up about the bite, I would know where to find him.

I twisted my fork around the spaghetti I had made for dinner, leaning my cheek on my palm buried in thought. I didn't even notice my Mom speaking to me.

She waved her hand in my face to catch my attention, I darted my eyes towards her pulling myself out of my daze.

"Yeah?"

My Mom narrowed her eyes at me "You seriously did not hear a word I just said did you?"

I sheepishly shook my head which caused her to tut loudly.

"I said" rising the volume of her voice before going back to her normal volume continuing "I'm letting you have this party tonight because I trust you" I grumbled quietly, here came the responsible parent talk " But if you ruin the house or there is any drinking I will find out and you will be punished" I knew it was a stupid idea to let Lydia force me into having a party, my Mom was a sheriff for god sake she wouldn't think twice about arresting any of my friends but Lydia was very persuasive.

"I won't let you down Mom" I promised reluctantly, shovelling a meatball into my mouth so I didn't have to talk anymore. We sat the rest of the meal in silence, the sound of our cutlery clashing the only noise heard. A knock at the door saved me and I shot up quickly, rushing to see who it was. I heard my Mom say something but I was too far away to know what she had said.

Lydia and Allison grinned widely, chips and dip in their hands standing on my front porch.

"Hey guys you're early" I raised a brow at them both, who didn't look fazed by my suspicion.

"The girlfriends always come early silly" Lydia buzzed, barging past me to go inside, she shoved the chips in my arms and I nearly dropped them on the floor. Allison was still on my porch, at least she was polite.

She threw me an apologetic look for Lydia's behaviour and I gestured for her to go inside. I took a step forward to see if anyone else was outside… maybe a brooding werewolf? When I found no one I gulped down the disappointment and closed the door.

I showed the girls to my bedroom and Lydia went straight to my rocking chair sitting down and stretching her legs.

"We had to walk here you know? My car ran out of gas" She wined as if her car with no gas was first world problems. I forced myself to not roll my eyes at her.

Looking me up and down Lydia scoffed "You're not wearing that are you?" I frowned at her, I was wearing high wasted jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt, I didn't want to look too overdressed.

"I think she looks nice" Allison nodded at me, as if to say ignore her.

"I never said she didn't look nice, just thought she'd dress more sexy she is the host after all" Lydia examined her perfectly manicured nails, not even looking in my direction.

"I can't look sexy" Laughter erupted from my chest and Lydia glared at me, she didn't like being mocked.

Silently she stood up and went over to my draws, rummaging through them. I gave Allison a look and she just shrugged her shoulders at me. She pulled out a short black strap dress and I looked at it nervously. My friend Halle had made me buy it when we went shopping once, I thought I had hid it deep in my drawer, I guess I was wrong.

"This" She waved it at me pleased with her discovery and I took it from her hands not satisfied. She stared at me as if to say, what are you waiting for? I sighed. Nervously I slid my clothes off, feeling uncomfortable with Lydia watching me like a hawk. I couldn't exactly tell her to leave. She stood there leaning against my wall, her arms crossed over her chest with a blank expression. After a while, I sheepishly pulled it on, the leather texture of the dress clinging to my skin. It showed off my assets more than I wanted it to and I suddenly felt too exposed. I wrapped my arms around myself feeling stupid.

"I'm such a fashion genius, who would have known you looked nice in a dress?" Lydia smiled to herself pleased with the outcome of her choice of clothing.

I just frowned at her.

Allison who had been quiet for a while added in "You do look really nice but if you don't feel comfortable you shouldn't wear it" This is why I preferred Allison to Lydia.

Lydia's face turned sour "Take that dress off and you'll have me to deal with" she tossed her silky red hair over her shoulders and I laughed. Lydia was as threatening as a kitten…

When my Mom had left for her night shift, as if on cue floods of people came rushing into my house, , most faces I was unfamiliar with. Some carried large kegs while overs held spirit bottles protectively to their chests. I prayed my Mom didn't come home early.

I stood awkwardly in the corner of my living room, flashing smiles every so often at people I didn't know. My stereo had been turned on and already drunken teens were swaying to the music. I scanned my surroundings; there was no sign of Scott or Stiles. Taking a sip of the substance in my red cup I looked up to see someone standing beside me. I recognised him from school, he had a twin but I couldn't put a face to the name. He was handsome I'd tell you that but something about him was odd.

Noticing me staring at him he flashed me a crooked smile before saying "Hi"

I didn't reply at first, I just continued to stare at him. I wasn't used to males approaching me, especially someone like him. I had heard a rumour that one of the twins was gay and I hoped the one I was talking to now was the straight one.

As if he had read my mind he chuckled "I'm the straight one by the way" This had caused me to flush a deep red and my eyes darted towards my cup.

"Well that's good I guess" I laughed nervously before taking another sip of my drink. The acidic taste of the alcohol burnt my throat.

"So this is your party?" He pressed; he was trying to make conversation. Why?

"Yeah it is and I don't even know half the people here" I watched a group of people playing a drinking game on my couch, I did not know a single one of them.

"Ah word gets out doesn't it?" He shook his head, also watching the group who were now chugging down beers.

I turned to look at him eying him suspiciously "What's your name again?"

"Aidan" He added with a wink, my insides went all fuzzy.

"Nice to meet you Aidan"

"Nice to meet you too Nora" I paused and stared at him blankly, how did he know my name? Noticing my sudden tension he added "It would be rude to go to a party and not even know the hosts name" I let my body relax.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T WANT YOU ALL TO THINK I'M HATING ON LYDIA, I WANT HER AND NORA'S RELATIONSHIP TO GROW... AND WHERE IS SCOTT AND STILES? AND HOW DO YOU ALL FEEL ABOUT AIDAN MOVING IN ON NORA? HAS HE GOT OTHER MOTIVES FOR TALKING TO HER?**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! REVIEW PLEASE YOU AMAZING PEOPLE.**

Aidan and I had found a quiet place to sit so we could continue our conversation, with the music blaring and drunken people talking loudly it was difficult to hear one another.

Sitting on my knees on a patch of grass, I looked up to see him standing awkwardly over me.

"You can sit down you know" I had a few to drink and found myself more confident.

He laughed and dropped to the ground, sitting closer to me than I had expected. Our knees were touching and strangely I liked it.

"So you having fun?" I slurred, pulling my dress down, I was showing more thigh than I had planned.

"Yeah especially with you" I stopped short and turned to face him, he was staring directly at me. Without another word, he leaned in closer his face inches away from mine. I could smell the mint lingering on his breath and our lips were just about to meet when I heard someone yell my name. It sounded like Scott.

I launched myself back and looked up to find Scott staring down at us, his eyes widened. I heard Aidan growl beside me, it sounded inhumane and my eyes flickered to his face, he looked furious.

"We need to talk" He said giving me a certain look that I was supposed to understand. When I didn't move he narrowed his eyes at me as if to say get the hell up.

I shot Scott daggers before throwing an apologetic look in Aidan's direction, he was sat rigidly glaring at Scott not even moving slightly. I had thought that was weird.

I stumbled a little when I stood up and brushed the dirt off my dress before following Scott through a crowd of people, we had to barge past a lot of them because they wouldn't move. I quickly looked back to see that Aidan had disappeared. I shook my head hoping I would sober up soon because this night was starting to get strange.

When Scott started to lead me upstairs, I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No one is allowed upstairs" I told him and he rolled his eyes at me, which made me frown deeply. What was his problem?

"It's important Nora" I saw the desperation in his eyes and I knew this had something to do with werewolves. I huffed and let him walk upstairs.

I swung open my bedroom door to find five pairs of eyes staring at me. Allison and Stiles were sat on my bed their faces paler than usual. Derek was stood in the middle of my room, the look in his eyes made me cringe with fear. This man was infuriated. Isaac and Boyd stood protectively beside him, the same look of anger on their faces. I gulped.

Regaining myself I said jokingly "Y'know the party is downstairs" They all just stared blankly at me, un-amused. Derek breathed in heavily and shot me a dangerous look "Are you drunk?" He spat and I recoiled into Scott, who put a hand on the small of my back to keep me from falling over.

"I've had a few" My face flushed and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest, he was so frightening.

"Figures" He said through gritted teeth, what was wrong with him?

"Now we are all here what are we going to do about the Alphas?" This was the first time I had ever heard Isaac speak and he sounded incredibly bored after hearing Derek and I's conversation. The mention of the Alphas made me feel sick. I had hoped I'd never encounter one.

"How many are here?" Stiles asked. There were Alphas in my home. Downstairs... Oh I think I needed to sit down.

"Only two, the twins Aidan and Ethan" Isaac informed him. My heart thumped louder and the room heated up, I thought I was going to have a panic attack. Aidan was an Alpha and I had almost kissed him. The werewolves, who would have heard the increase in my heart rate, looked at me.

Scott, who had witnessed my encounter with Aidan, mumbled awkwardly running his fingers through his hair "Aidan had nearly kissed Nora" The room fell silent.

Amusement crossed Isaacs features, Stiles kept opening and closing his mouth trying to form a sentence, Boyd expression was blank, Allison just looked at the ground uncomfortably and Derek curled his upper lip to keep himself from speaking, his fists were clenched tightly at his side. His eyes had darkened and I genuinely thought he was going to kill someone. Was he jealous? Deep down I hoped he was.

"Did he ask about us?" Isaac questioned me and I suddenly felt self-conscious being put on the spot.

"Not at all" and this had caused them all to growl.

"He's trying to nuzzle his way in" Boyd groaned and my face dropped quickly. Aidan hadn't just wanted to talk to me for me, he had been using me.

Noticing my change in emotion Derek sniggered "Oh you didn't think he actually liked you did he?" He was smirking and I glared at him. How dare he mock me?

"No I did not" I said bitterly and I bit my lip to stop it from quivering, I wasn't going to cry in front of them all.

Allison made her way towards me, putting a sympathetic arm around my shoulder, and I leant into her, the sweet smell of cinnamon crawling up my nostrils.

"Don't be a jerk Derek" Allison hissed and Derek growled back at her. I was amazed at how she didn't even jump; I was petrified of him. Scott shot Derek a look that said back off, before standing beside Allison protecting her.

Stiles had been quiet for a while and I couldn't help glancing in his direction. He looked shocked and disgusted at the same time.

Without looking up he asked "What do you reckon they wanted?"

"Probably to look around and see what they could use against us, that's why Aidan moved on to Nora, he knew she's a friend of the pack" Scott shrugged, his eyes flickering every so often to Derek. He too was worried that Derek was going to flip out.

"They've gone I can no longer smell them" Derek said through his clamped jaw, I had never seen someone so angry in my life. He couldn't even look at me.

"Me and Boyd will go check around the house just in case" Isaac and Boyd were already gone before anyone could protest. That left Scott, Derek, Stiles and Allison.


	12. Chapter 12

**SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? WAS AIDAN USING NORA? AND HOW ABOUT STILES AND DEREKS REACTION AY? REVIEW PLEASE SHARE YOUR IDEAS! **

Everyone was out of my house, and I mean everyone. Derek had made sure everyone left the party with no trouble caused. Despite all the complaints and drunk teenagers taking their time to leave Derek was pretty calm. I didn't even get a chance to say thank you because he had avoided me. I didn't understand what I had done to upset him. Allison and Scott had left together after having a heated moment earlier. Derek, Isaac and Boyd went out looking for the Alphas after everyone had left and Lydia was so drunk she had passed out so Stiles had to take her home. I was left alone, to try and deal with everything.

I scanned the mess cluttered around me, sighing furiously. This was going to take ages. I felt an ache rise in my head; I scolded myself for drinking the amount I did. Looking at the clock, I realized I had only five hours until my Mom came home. I hurriedly started collecting red cups up when I felt someone watching me from the doorway. I spun around, grabbing a glass bottle to use as a weapon and came face to face with Aidan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Anger couldn't cover all that I felt. He was the enemy and he had used me.

"I thought I'd help you cleanup" He flashed a cloth in my direction and I narrowed my eyes at him, was he serious?

"You must be kidding to think I'll go near you" I scoffed, still keeping my distance.

He looked at me deeply, the realization that I knew about his secret crossing his features "Nora" He went to step closer to me which automatically made me step back, I bumped into my Moms lamp shade.

"Don't move any closer" I threatened, waving the bottle at him.

He rolled his eyes at me "If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it by now" I gulped loudly, he did have a point "Will you let me help you, you can't do all this by yourself"

I eyed him suspiciously before saying "What do you want from me?" I gripped my hold on the bottle tighter, werewolves were unpredictable.

"I just want to be your friend, I like you" He sounded so sincere, I nearly believed him.

"You are lying" I didn't even have to have special powers to know that.

I could see the anger flaring within him and he growled punching my door, I flinched my eyes widening flickering to the hole that was left in the wood. Where was Derek when I needed him?

"I am not lying can't I just like someone for once without any ulterior motive" He pressed his fingers against his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut.

I saw this as an opportunity to run for my cell phone. Without thinking properly, adrenaline pumping through my veins I jolted towards it but Aidan was quick. He had it before I could even touch it, crushing it in his hands. I watched in shock as the shards fell into tiny specks onto my floor.

"You don't need to call anyone I'm not going to hurt you" A sick twisted smile formed on his face and I felt the color drain from my face.

He lifted a finger and stroked my cheek "You are so beautiful" I stood frozen still, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and I saw him leaning in closer to my face. Oh no oh no he was going to kiss me I thought. I yanked my face away and his eyes flung open. He glared at me, and grabbed my face roughly forcing me to look at him. I stared up into his cold eyes and I was so scared I could barely move. His lips met mine gently and in that moment, when our lips touched, my world changed. I could feel him, I could taste him, and I was him. I didn't understand why I was so scared of him a few moments ago. Aidan would have never hurt me. My hands rested on his chest, and he pulled me closer to him. I gladly fought for control with him, our lips moving in perfect sync, our minds branding the feeling into their souls. He led me over to the couch and his body pressed against mine. I peeled his sweater off his skin, my hands wondering all over his flat chest. He moved his lips to my neck, planting delicate kisses.. He ran his hands all over my body; I wanted him to touch me everywhere. I had never felt like this before. We paused for a few seconds our rapid breathing echoing off the walls, as we gazed into each other's eyes. He scanned my face, taking in every last detail. I felt so secure in his presence, why was I so afraid earlier? I can't even remember…

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? IS THERE SOMETHING A BIT OFF HERE? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR VIEWS.**


	13. Chapter 13

The sun rays peeped through my blinds awaking me from my slumber. I put a hand to my face shielding my eyes from the light. As soon as I was fully awake a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. Images from last night flashed through my mind and I felt like it was in overdrive yet unable to process things properly. Aidan's face kept appearing everywhere. I jolted up right and searched my surroundings; my whole entire house was spotless. He had cleaned up for me… I peeped down at the cotton blanket covering my body and quickly I yanked it off, showing my clothes from last night. I sighed with relief that I was not naked. I searched for Aidan and found that I was alone in the house. What the hell had happened last night?

I had gone from being frightened of Aidan to wanting to rip his clothes off in a matter of seconds. When I tried to think deeply about what had happened my brain started to hurt behind my eyes, when I tilted my head, I half-expected it to spill. I knew we didn't have sex, my virginity was still intact but the more I thought about it the more I felt disgusted with myself. It didn't feel real; it felt more like a dream or even a nightmare. It was as if someone else had made me kiss him the way I did because I sure as hell didn't do it out of my own will. A thought occurred in my head and it took all I had not to throw up. He had made me kiss him. I don't know how he did it but he did. Blood boiled in my veins, what kind of son of a bitch would do that? I recoiled at the thought of him kissing me, let alone touching me and I allowed him to do it. I fished in my pocket for my cell phone only to realise Aidan had crushed it to pieces last night. I growled and went over to pick up my home phone.

I called the one person I needed right now.

Stiles answered straight away.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stiles it's me Nora" I tried to stop my voice from shaking.

Alerted he said "What's happened?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, I couldn't tell him over the phone.

Taking a deep breath calming myself I said "Can you come pick me up please?"

Straight after I had said the words, Over the phone, I heard the rattle of keys and slam of a door "I'm coming now"

I hung up on him and held the phone to my chest, taking slow deep breaths to stop myself from hyperventilating. I didn't move from the spot I was in until I heard two knocks at the door, stiles was quick.

I pushed my hair out of my face and opened the door slowly, peering round at him.

He took in my appearance, stopping short at the clothes I was wearing last night, the colour drained from his face.

I flashed him a weak smile and closed the front door. He didn't question me the whole time we were in the car and I was glad. I would tell him everything in time. Houses passed and when I saw that we were heading in the opposite direction to his home I paused.

"Where we going Stiles?" My eyes flickered to one tree after the other, as his car drove further into the woods.

"Derek's house" I shivered in my seat, he was the last person I wanted to see.

In the horizon I could see an old house planted in the middle of the woods. I'm not sure you could even call it a house. It looked like it had been dropped out of the sky over a hundred years ago. It was green, from mould and vines, and the windows were broken, the shutters off its hinges. It looked burnt and damaged. This was the house that was burnt by Derek's ex-girlfriend I realised, I gulped loudly.

Once outside, Stiles switched the ignition off and turned his whole body towards me, worry crossing his features.

I blurted out "Why are we at Derek's?" Out of the corner of my eye I looked up at the house, my heart beating fast.

"The Alpha's are making a move on the pack, since Aidan paid interest in you, they think the Alphas might try and use you as a target" Stiles watched me carefully, trying to see how I'd react. I just stared blankly into space. I had never intended on getting caught up in the super natural world, I just wanted to be free of it all. When I finally looked at Stiles, my eyes widened as Derek appeared behind the driver's side window, he was glaring at me. Stiles eyes shot to where I was looking and he jumped in his seat at the sight of Derek.

"God dammit Derek" Stiles groaned, slamming his fist against the steering wheel. Derek just smirked.

"We haven't got time for you two to be messing around" And with that Derek turned onto the balls of his feet and stalked off into the house.

I threw my head back into the seat and started to mumble curse words under my breath. Why did I have to deal with this all?

"I feel like that too sometimes" Stiles joked and I couldn't help but laugh. I was glad I had to deal with it all with him. It would have sucked to be the only human.

When we both reached the front porch of Derek's home, Stiles grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I peeped down at our hands entwined and smiled to myself. I knew he was only doing it to make me feel safe but other thoughts kept creeping in telling me there was another intention.

Isaac, Boyd and Scott greeted me with a weary look and they all tried not to look at Stiles holding my hand. They were too obvious.

Derek was in the corner of the room brooding with his arms crossed over his chest. When we'd stepped closer in I watched as he sniffed in my direction, a look of distaste covering his features.

"You smell like" He paused and when the realisation hit him he let out a growl that erupted from his chest "Aidan" He spat his name out like a bad taste. That was when the rest of them smelled the scent too and I leant against Stiles shoulder, my eyes welling up.

"Did you and him..?" Scott left the question hang and I felt Stiles grip on my hand loosen, he looked down at me with judgement in his features.

"No we didn't but he did something to me" I could feel myself start to shake and a tiny tear slid down my cheek, Derek watched it slowly before looking back into my eyes. His face hardened and his green eyes turned cold.

"What did he do to you?" Scott asked calmly taking a step forward.

My eyes flickered to everyone in the room, each face held a different emotion. I could feel my heart racing and my head started to bang like a drum when I tried to think back to last night.

"He made me kiss him" I said quietly like a timid mouse, I felt Stiles tense up beside me.

The rest of them stared at me in disbelief.

"He made you kiss him how?" I could see Isaacs brain going into overdrive as he tried to think of a possible explanation for this.

Derek who had been deadly silent for a while finally spoke "Alphas can do that"

"What can Alphas do?" Isaac mouth hung open and he looked more confused than the rest of us.

Derek sighed before explaining "Alphas have a way of influencing others to feel the way they feel, not all Alphas can do it but some can. It works best on humans, however sometimes wolfs can get influenced too"

I moved my mouth wordlessly, I felt so violated.

"This why you should take the bite" Derek said blandly.

"She shouldn't have to take the bite" Scott argued, I knew that Scott thought that no one should have to go through what he did. He had no choice in the matter so he strongly disagreed to anyone taking it.

"If she doesn't they'll just keep using her as their own personal puppet" Derek barked his eyes glowed red for a split second and that had silenced Scott. I winced at the thought, If Aidan was capable of controlling my mind, what else was he capable of?

They all started to argue, raising their volume. I watched hoping that a fight wouldn't break out.

Stiles was still beside me staring off into space. I felt my stomach drop, he was dissapointed in me for not being able to resist it. I couldn't blame him, i was disgusted with myself for being so weak. That's when a thought occured in my mind.

If the bite was what would make me stronger, then the bite is what I wanted.

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD SHE TAKE IT OR SHOULD SHE NOT? AND OPINIONS ON THE STILES/NORA SHIP? OR HOW ABOUT DEREK? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MY LOVES **


	14. Chapter 14

Curse words, growls and glares were being thrown across the room as they all argued about the bite. Scott continued to put across his views-saying the bite would ruin my life. Boyd begged to differ saying it would make my life easier. Isaac was still caught up in the thought of an Alpha being able to influence someone to do something and Stiles kept his mouth shut. At one point Derek and Scott squared up to one another and I thought Derek was going to rip Scott's throat out.

"I want it" I blurted out loud enough so they could all hear and all eyes fell on me. The room was silence.

I held my head high staring directly at Derek. His face was expressionless. Scott stared at me disappointed and I could feel Stiles stare boring into the side of my head. I made sure not to look at him.

"I want the bite" I repeated myself, I knew they all heard me the first time but this time I wanted them to know I was certain.

"Are you sure you want that?" Stiles asked doubt in his tone.

"I'm sure" I proclaimed, holding my hands tightly to my side. Scott moaned to himself, kicking an empty cardboard box across the room. He did not agree with me taking it, but it wasn't his choice to make.

"It'll change your life you know that right?" I knew Stiles didn't want me to take it either, so I looked up at him my eyes hard and determined to show him I knew the disadvantages.

"I know"

"A bite can either kill you or turn you" I moved my head to look at Derek, who was slowly coming towards me, his eye brows raised. He didn't expect me to want it.

"I think I'd risk it, I want to help you guys with the Alphas" I gulped and tried to hide the uncertainty in my tone, but Derek saw right through it.

"Lift your arm out" He ordered and I flashed him a confused look

"What?" I held my arms tightly behind my back. Why did he want my arm?

He sighed irritated by me "I have to actually bite you for you to turn into a werewolf" My heart started to pound hard in my chest as I hesitantly gave Derek my arm. I heard Scott storm out of the room muttering "I'm not watching this" to himself, while Stiles went after him. I think deep down Stiles didn't want to see it happen either.

Derek placed a hand on my skin to keep it in place and the feel of his touch, sent a jolt of electricity through me. I knew he felt it too, I could see it in his eyes. Regaining himself his green eyes turned into a blood red and I quickly turned my head away, taking in a harsh breath. I squeezed my eyes shut and steadied myself for the pain that was coming.

Instantly I felt Derek's teeth sink into my flesh. I let out a piercing scream but put my other hand over my mouth, to stop anymore escaping. My nails dug into my cheek as I resisted the urge to scream again. Fire surged up my arm and then through my whole body. When done he step back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and walked out of the house not a single word from him. He probably went to tell Scott it was over, I don't know or cared all I could feel was pain. Tears streamed down my face like a water fall and my body started to tremble. I glanced at my arm at the teeth marks deep in my flesh that oozed out blood and felt my stomach churn.

Isaac came over with a cloth and I winced as he gently wrapped it around the wound.

"Thank you" I said through gritted teeth because the pain was too much.

"I remember the pain, it was horrific, it will go numb soon" He tried to make feel better but it wasn't working. I felt like I was going to faint.

Noticing the colour draining from my face and my body trembling Isaac grabbed my bite free arm and placed it around his shoulder, his hand going around my waist to steady me. I felt a rush of warmth from his touch at the small of my back, soothing me.

He guided me towards Derek's sofa, gently placing me on it; I threw him a weak smile once laid down and he just chuckled at me.

"You'll feel better soon I promise" He stroked his thumb against my cheek and my eye lids fluttered before eventually closing to the sight of Isaac looking down at me. I felt like he was my guardian angel.

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? WILL SHE TURN OR DIE FROM THE BITE? OR IS SHE IMMUNE? AND WHAT ABOUT SHIPPING AY? PLEASE SHARE YOUR VIEWS, ARE YOU A:**

**NORA/DEREK SHIPPER?**

**NORA/STILES SHIPPER?**

**NORA/ISAAC SHIPPER?**

**REVIEW PLEASE :3 **


	15. Chapter 15

_Tall Flowers surrounded me, my nostrils soaked up the sweet fragrance and I exhaled sharply. I skimmed through them, trying to find my way out. The further I was in, the more flowers were suffocating me, and I gasped for air thrashing my arms around in attempt to remove them. Sharp thorns cut my exposed flesh and I screamed out in pain. I noticed a sizzling sound coming from my wounds and as I looked down, lilac petals were seeping through my skin. I watched as it travelled into the wound and up my arm, causing a fire sensation to cover my very essence. I felt a piercing pain in my head and I covered my ears, blood flowing through my fingers. I felt a metallic tasting liquid rise in my throat and I coughed it up, redness dribbling down my chin then onto my white sundress. I yanked my head up to look at the sky and blocking my view from the sun was a sign that read 'Wolves Spain fields'…_

Suddenly a loud piercing stream of light exploded in my face; blinded by its brightness I squinted trying to picture the images in front of me. The black blotches formed three silhouettes towering over me. Instantly thinking they were the flowers that haunted my dream, I tightened my fist my knuckles whitening and swung out and punched one of them hard. I felt the impact of my fist smashing against their jaw causing a loud cracking sound.

I heard someone burst out laughing from a distance, while my target held onto his jaw wincing out in pain. The other two silhouettes reached out and pinned my arms onto something cold and hard, where was I?

I heard growls and speech but my ears kept ringing making it difficult to make out what was being said. My eyes finally adjusted to find Derek holding onto his jaw, his eyes glaring at me with so much anger in them, whilst Scott and Isaac pinned me down, a look of worry and amusement in their features.

"I saved your life and this is what I get" He spat specks of blood onto the floor, twisting his jaw round in a circular motion.

"You saved my life? What?" I choked my throat sore and dry. If this was some kind of new werewolf prank, I wasn't amused.

"You don't know what happened?" Isaac looked down at me, his face tired and drawn, I noticed a patch of red on his white t-shirt had he been injured?

"What happened?" My lip was quivering and my eyes were wide with fear, as I kept flickering to his face and the patch of red.

"You died Nora" Scott told me and my face drained of colour.

I stared in disbelief, finally taking in my surroundings. I was at the vets, where Scott worked, lying on the operating table, covered in my own dried blood. I could only open my mouth to find that even words had deserted me. My skin crawled and I stared to breathe heavily and loudly. My breathing sped up and panic arose in my chest. I burst out into tears and my body started to shake rapidly. Blinded by the tears, I felt someone pull my against their chest, stroking my head gently.

"It's okay you're fine now okay" I could only make out Stiles voice and it was so soothing, it slowed down my breathing.

"What happened?" I cried into his shirt.

"When Isaac and Boyd left you asleep to find the rest of us you was fine but when we all came back you wasn't breathing anymore" I heard him choke on the last bit before taking a harsh breath and continuing "We tried everything to bring you back but you wouldn't wake up, we was going to give up I'm so sorry Nora" I felt a tear drop land on my face to realise that Stiles was crying, I squeezed him to reassure him that I understood.

"Derek wouldn't let us give up" Scott added, making me freeze in Stiles arms. Derek wasn't going to let me die? Why? He seemed to not care about me at all.

"I didn't want to be the one who had killed you" Derek corrected Scott with no emotion in his tone; I turned to see him sat on a counter, eyeing me and Stiles. I knew there was another reason as to why Derek wouldn't give up; I just didn't know what it was.

"Why is there blood everywhere?" My eyes flickered to the blood soaking in each one of them's clothing and my own. It made my stomach churn and I gulped down the vile that had formed in my throat.

"You started to cough up blood and it was coming out of your ears too" Isaac said. My whole body shivered. I moved out of Stiles grasp, my face frozen in fear and backed myself up against the nearest wall.

Everyone was confused.

"What's wrong?" Stiles took a step towards me and I put a hand out to stop him.

"None of you move closer" The words rushed out of my mouth making them barely understandable.

"Nora are you okay?" Scott frowned at me as my hands trembled against the wall.

"My dream" Was all I could say. I was on the verge of insanity, they all flashed me a concern looks.

"Your dream what dream?" I hadn't heard Boyd speak since I'd woken up but now he was beside Stiles, his eyebrows close together in thought.

"Flowers" I said "Flowers" I repeated, feeling my knee's buckle. I could feel myself falling forward but faster than I'd ever seen someone move, Derek had me in his arms, cradling me like a baby.

"What are you on about Nora?" He stared down at me, his brows more creased and the wrinkles on his forehead more pronounced.

"In my dream I couldn't get away from the flowers, they were hurting me and my ears were bleeding and I kept choking on my blood, and when I looked up it said I was in Wolf Spain fields" I could hear the silence echoing off the walls. No one said a word, not even Derek, who had looked away from me.

"You can't be a wolf" He muttered to himself.

"Why?" I blurted out and when I moved in a sudden motion my stomach lurched and ached, right in the place Derek had bitten me. It was not healed at all.

"I'm not a wolf am I?" I said the realisation hitting me like a ton of bricks; I had died from the bite because it didn't turn me. No one answered me, I could feel the tension in the air.

Finally Derek breathed "Yes" he was disappointed with himself and I knew it was because he could have killed me.

"Oh" I looked down at Derek's hands clasped around me, they were holding me so securely, like if he let go I'd be gone again.

I thought deeply, If I wasn't a wolf then what was the dream about?

**SO HOWS THAT FOR WEIRD? SHE DIDN'T TURN AND SHE HAD DIED BUT WHAT IS WITH THAT DREAM AY? **

**REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS AND ALSO DON'T FORGET YOUR SHIPPING VIEWS LY!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Pass me the popcorn please?" I grinned with an innocent look up at Stiles, who rolled his eyes at me before passing me the bowl. Since the previous events including Aidan and the bite, I've been staying at Stiles. So he could make sure none of the Alpha's got to me and so that if I was to magically turn, he would witness it. My Mom didn't mind, she preferred it because she didn't like the thought of me home alone anyways. Though suspicious about mine and Stiles relationship, I reassured her we were just friends… well that's what I thought anyways.

Stiles slumped into the couch, picking my feet up and planting them onto his lap. I wiggled my toes at him and he just laughed. He yawned, stretching his long lean legs before grabbing the TV remote.

"Why you so tired?" I popped a hand full of popcorn into my mouth, noticing the bags under Stiles eyes.

"Because you have a tendency of talking in your sleep which keeps me awake" and then he flashed me a playful look before adding "And you snore"

"I do not snore" I gasped, slapping his arm with the back of my hand.

"You so do" He laughed, shielding himself with a cushion in case I attacked him.

Teasingly I bit my lip, placing my popcorn on the side and launched myself at him.

I pulled the pillow away from his grasp throwing it across the room and started to poke him, which caused him to twist his body in fits of laugher.

"That's tickles" He breathed trying to grab my wrists but I was too quick for him.

"You shouldn't have said I snored" I smiled a devilish grin jabbing him in the ribs, with my tiny fingers. The bite was nearly healed, which meant it didn't hurt as much, only when deep pressure was put on it.

"But you do" and that was when he grabbed my wrists and pinned them against my sides. I struggled to get free and Stiles just grinned up at me, as I wriggled around on top of him.

Instantly and before I could react, he flipped me over so he was on top and I was underneath him. We both broke out in laughter and looking down at me the smile from Stiles face slowly faded. He looked at me just like he did that time when he was looking at my photo… like he was going to kiss me.

I noticed his breathing become shallow and my heart raised underneath him. We were silent, our breathing echoing off the walls. Hesitantly, I watched as his face moved closer to mine, I leaned in a little too closing my eyes.

His lips brushed mine gently at first and I felt warmth consume me. The second time his lips touched mine, they were harsher more desperate. His chest pressed against me and I wrapped my legs around him pulling him even closer. I ran my fingers through his hair and his hand held my thigh up, whilst the other caressed my cheek. I felt his other hand pull my shirt up and I responded by pulling away from him and ripping his t-shirt to shreds. He looked at me for a moment in shock before regaining himself and grabbing my head kissing me harder. I traced my tongue against his lips and I felt him chuckle against mine. I trailed my fingers all over his abs, surprised that he had any. When I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway I jolted up pushing Stiles off me.

Derek and Scott stood still, both amused and disgusted. Slowly, a rosy colour spread over my cheeks and I quickly turned away embarrassed by their reactions.

"Hey guys" Stiles said nervously, and I cringed into the couch. Could someone kill me now?

"We came to get Nora, it's a full moon tonight" Derek said blandly but I could sense a hint of something in his tone, something I couldn't detect.

"But she's not a wolf?" Stiles got up and I watched as he tried to hide his exposed flesh, by covering his arms over himself. I really shouldn't have ripped his shirt.

"We don't know that yet" Scott kept flickering his eyes to both of us, and I felt like he was judging me.

"She died which meant the bite didn't turn her?" I hated how they were talking like I wasn't here, though I was still in self-destruct mode after them both walking in on us that I didn't want to speak yet.

"Yes but the dreams she is having and the fact her bite still healed quicker than normal humans would tell us otherwise" Derek stared directly at Stiles, like he couldn't bring himself to look at me, which I didn't understand.

"Do you feel any different?" Scott spoke directly to me for the first time he'd arrived here.

"Not any different than usual" I shrugged, thinking if I'd felt any different today when I found nothing out of the usual I sighed "I'm not a wolf, the bite didn't affect me"

"We'll see tonight" Derek said still not looking at me, he scanned the room "Pack some stuff, you'll be staying at my home with the rest of the pack" and with that he stalked out of the room.

Stiles let out a huge breath he had been holding and I watched his body relax.

"I thought I was going to be murdered" He admitted, running his fingers through his hair.

Scott stepped forward "What the hell was that?" He exploded and I flinched at the tone in his voice. He seemed almost angry.

"What was what?" Stiles frowned at him

Scott waved his hands between us both "You two"

I saw Stiles cheeks go red and his mouth stayed glued shut.

I sat up pulling my hair into a pony tail with the hairband on my wrist and said "It just happened okay?"

I heard Scott growl and I flashed him a confused look "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that we don't know what you are and you are moving in on my bestfriend that is my problem" I grimaced at his words before hardening my face; I could feel the heat of anger rising in my chest.

I spat through gritted teeth "I'm not moving in on your friend" we both glared at each other, I could see his eyes turning a bright yellow but that didn't scare me.

Stiles noticed this too, which made him quickly stand in the middle of us, placing a hand on both our chests.

"It's the full moon guy's chillax" He said uneasy, his eyes flickering to both of us to make sure we didn't kill each other.

"Whatever" I barked, moving around him to go upstairs to pack my stuff. I made sure I shoved past Scott first; he fell flat on his back. I wasn't that strong was I?

A small smile reached my lips as I heard a loud growl erupt from his chest. Served him right.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? WHO IS A HAPPY STILES SHIPPER? **

**THIS ISN'T A DEFINITE RELATIONSHIP BY THE WAY AS I'VE SAID BEFORE RELATIONSHIPS GROW AND CHANGE :)**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK NORA IS? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

When we arrived in Derek's house, I could practically smell the testosterone oozing out of these four males as soon as I opened the door.

Derek sat on a chair pretending to read a book about physics, Isaac kept clicking walls and throwing objects around the room his eyes looking crazy, Scott kept his distance from me sitting next to Stiles on the stairs, I watched as Stiles tried to calm him down, whilst Boyd jogged around the house with his head phones in. This was going to be a long night.

I breathed in deeply; trying to calm my own temper on the journey here Scott kept sneaking in snide comments directly to me. I could have ripped his throat out.

I slung my overnight bags into a corner and strolled around the house, dodging out the way of Boyd who flashed me the snake eyes. I could feel Derek's stares boring into my back and when I looked his way, he looked down at his book. I rolled my eyes at him.

I stopped short in the middle of the room and pulled my arms above my head, yawning whilst stretching and before I knew it Isaac had rugby tackled me to the ground. I felt my body hit the ground hard and I let out a huge breath, the impact winding me. I quickly glanced up to see his eyes yellow hovering over me. I could hear people shouting but I couldn't make out what they were saying or who had said it. My whole entire body was consumed with rage, I felt a knot tighten around my throat and I felt like I was going to explode. I gripped hold of Isaac's shirt and shoved him as far away as possible from me. His body went flying into the nearest wall, a large dent formed from the impact of his body. He slid down the wall like a sack of potatoes. Quickly, he regained himself and got to his feet, growling at me baring his teeth. My normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and my face contorted in an all - consuming anger; my nostrils flaring, my eyes flashing and closing into slits, my mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions.

Isaac took in my appearance and slowly his eyes went back to his usual color, his body went frozen still as he stared into my eyes, fear in his.

Still full of rage I spat at him "What is wrong with you?"

"It's the full moon I'm sorry" He said so quietly I wasn't sure he had said those exact words.

"I don't give a shit, don't ever do that again" I shrieked, my body was trembling with anger.

Derek went and stood next to Isaac, as soon as he looked into my eyes his whole posture went ridged. He stared at me, his mouth slightly open and for once Derek Hale looked scared.

"What are you both gawping at?" I knew I hadn't changed into a wolf; I was still in human form.

"Look at your eyes Nora" He ordered, though it wasn't demanding.

I shot him a confused glance and stormed over to the broken shards of mirror on Derek's floor. Picking it up, when I saw my reflection I gasped quickly dropping it onto the ground. It smashed into tiny pieces.

"My eyes" I paused staring at the specs in disbelief "They are black"

My usually emerald green eyes were now consumed with blackness; I picked up another shard staring at myself. I felt fear replace the anger and as I blinked a couple of times my eyes returned back to their usual color. I let a small tear escape me.

"Why are my eyes black?" I spun round to look at them both, my eyes welling up.

Isaac look traumatized, whilst Derek look clueless.

"I've never seen that before" Derek responded sheepishly, he couldn't look directly into my eyes anymore. I felt my insides sink.

"You are not a wolf?" Stiles said, standing a couple meters away from me, like I was a disease. Another set of tears slid down my cheeks, I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Is she a demon?" Scott eyed me, as he stood protectively in front of Stiles. I was seen as a threat right now. I wanted to run away.

"No, demons aren't made Scott" Derek said it as if it was common knowledge to know that.

"Then what am I?" I shrieked desperately wanting to know answers.

"We don't know Nora" Derek seemed irritated with himself at the fact he couldn't help me. He took a deep breath before saying "But we'll find out, I promise" He finally looked into my eyes and I believed he would help me, which put my mind at ease.

**SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? WHAT IS NORA? SHARE YOUR VIEWS PLEASE AND SHIPPING VIEWS TOO.**


	18. Chapter 18

I was curled up in a ball on Derek's bed, hugging my knees tightly to my chest, the image of my eyes haunting my mind, making me shiver violently. I didn't know what I was, nor did I really want to know. What I did know was that it had made the rest of them frightened of me. Straight after Derek promised to help me, Isaac ran out of the house and into the woods, with Scott and Boyd following. Stiles decided to head home, without a word my way which made me want to cry even more than I had. He kept his eyes darted to the floor and couldn't even bring himself to look at me. Derek just threw a glance in my direction before starting to do pull ups on the door frame I knew he was avoiding being alone with me, that was when I sulked upstairs.

Above me, through a crack in the ceiling I could feel the full moon watching me. I glared up at it, I felt like it was mocking me. I shook my head quickly, I was going insane. I flipped over so I was lying on my side and squeezed my eyes shut. I put my insanity down to lack of sleep. I felt my body lose consciousness and I let the darkness take me away.

_I felt the thick metallic liquid slide down my throat, and when done I leant back grinning up at the night sky with red stained teeth. My hunger had gone and I was left satisfied. I didn't look down to see the source of my food; instead I jumped up and made my way through the white ground, leaving a trail of scarlet snow to follow me. I came across a frozen lake, making my way to the edge of the water; I kicked through the ice so I could get some water. I began to wash my face and hands of blood, the coldness soothing my radiating skin. I was sure I was glowing. I looked further into the water at my reflection, my eyes pitch black like the night sky, when a face that wasn't mine emerged from the water. It was bloody and had piercing blue eyes, it glared at me before gripping hold of my arm, its flesh hanging off its skin and dragging me into the water. I shrieked and struggled to get out of its grasp but it was too strong…_

I shot out of the water but something pulled me back in. The water pushed down on me from all sides. The more I struggled the more disorientated I got. As my lungs were squeezed smaller by the pressure, I choked and gagged on liquid. My throat burned with trapped air and my ears were pounding. My heart was beating against my chest faster and faster and all I heard was the rumble of the clear liquid that had surrounded me. I could take no more. As I opened my mouth to scream all that came out was a queue of bubbles and I realized I had little time left. Cold water filled my lungs and blood pounded behind my eyes. I no longer knew which way to go, which way was death and which was survival. And suddenly I felt the cool rush of water flowing through the back of my throat and nose. I was relieved, but not for long. I could no longer hear the grumble of nature's rivers, slowly my sight and consciousness started to slip away and I was enveloped by the darkness below.

I fluttered my eye lids open to Derek soaking wet over me. He was breathing harshly and a look of concern traced his features. I felt water rising up to my throat and I shot forward choking on the liquid, Derek patted my back hard as water came gushing out of my mouth. When done, I groaned at how dry my throat was and the sickness that crept in my stomach. I laid back on what seemed to be a bed of leaves, staring up at Derek. Droplets of water ran down his face and his hair stuck to his forehead. He looked so beautiful right now. It was mesmerizing. A small smiled formed on my lips.

"Are you insane?" He blurted out, his facial expression angry; my smile vanished from my face.

"What are you on about?" I moaned, frowning up at him.

"You tried to drown yourself" I stared up at him in disbelief and when the realization hit me my eyes widened.

"Exactly, you are insane" He shook his head a couple of times before sighing "How many times must I save you before you actually end up dead?" I winced at his words, he made it seem like saving me was a chore.

"You didn't have to" and with that, I stood up stumbling a little as the dizziness took over. Derek was beside me in a matter of seconds, hoisting me up into his arms.

I tried to protest but a glare silenced me. I muttered to myself a couple of curse words, knowing he would have heard me but he kept his expression blank as he trudged through the woods. How far had I gone out?

"I slept walked" I said trying to define my actions but he said nothing. I thought back to my dream, in it I was pulled into the water by someone… Why did they seem so familiar?

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT? WHAT DO THE DREAMS MEAN? AND WHAT ABOUT THE DEREK SHIPPERS AY? HE SEEMS TO ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HER **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	19. Chapter 19

I awoke to dried leafs in my hair and a blanket clinging to my skin, I felt someone lying beside me and when I turned over Derek was on his back, soft snores escaping his mouth. I frowned at him, why was he lying next to me?

I slowly began to sit up, when Derek's arm shot across my chest forcing me to lay back down. His eyes flung open and he shot me a glare.

"Where are you going?" He said groggily, bags appearing under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"To get a drink?" A confused look appeared in my features and I glanced to his arm holding me down.

Sighing he removed it slowly and began to rub his temples "You are insane you know that?"

He had said that last night too "I am not insane" I didn't want to admit that I was starting to believe him. What happened last night, it was unexplainable.

"You tried to drown yourself Nora, why did you do that?" He looked genuinely concerned for my wellbeing, which had set me back a little. I didn't expect Derek to care.

"I don't even know" I growled, flipping over so I could shove my face into the pillow. I hated the unknown, especially if it was to do with me.

"We'll find out" He repeated the words from last night before his eyes fluttered closed. I snuck a look at him and found he looked so peaceful asleep. The wrinkles that always appeared when he frowned, which was constant had disappeared. His lips formed a tiny O and his thick lashes lay on his cheek.

"Are you watching me sleep?" He grumbled not even opening his eyes, which was good because he didn't see the blush that flowed to my cheeks.

"No" I said quickly, squeezing my eyes shut so that if he was to open his he'd see that I was trying to sleep too.

"I can feel the heat coming off your cheeks and hear the skip in your heartbeat, you are so watching me sleep" I opened my eyes and I saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile and my mouth flung open. I had never seen Derek Hale smile ever.

"I was just wondering why you were laid next to me?" I said sheepishly, pulling a strand of knotted hair behind my ear. The smile from his face faded quickly, as if I'd imagined it there in the first place.

"I had to make sure you didn't do anything else that was stupid, you got out the first time without me noticing, I didn't want that to happen again" He had opened his eyes now and he was staring deep into mine. My breathing sped up and my eyes kept flickering to his sculpted lips then back up to his eyes.

Derek's battered door that barely hung on its hinges swung open to reveal a very out of breath Stiles. He hunched over purposely ignoring the image in front of him and held his knee's to regain his breath.

"There's a dead body in the woods" He breathed, exhausted and drawn. I knew he had been up all night with Scott.

"What do you mean there's a dead body?" Derek was out of bed in a blink of an eye, pulling on his shoes.

"Pretty much what it means, someone killed someone in the woods last night" I noticed a hint of sourness in Stiles tone, was it because he thought me and Derek were together? I didn't know.

"Was it one of the wolves?" I asked, sitting up leaning my head against the bedpost, yawning slightly.

"No, they were with me all night" Stiles had gained his breath and he looked nervous. My brows closed together in thought, who would have killed someone last night without any of us noticing?

"Has anyone else found it?" Derek was stood up, with a blank expression on his face. I had only noticed how much taller he was than Stiles.

"That's my point; mine and Nora's parents are down there"

With the mention of my Mom I was out the door in seconds.

A small crowd of people hovered around the yellow tape that read 'crime scene' in black writing, bumping into each other to get a closer look at the body. I shoved through the crowd to find my Mom with a note pad in hand, rubbing her head roughly as she stared at it puzzled.

When I was near I put a hand on her shoulder, she shot round and her body relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Honey what are you doing here?" I could see her eyes were blood shot and she hadn't put any makeup on today.

"I was over at Derek Hale's house with Stiles and we heard about the body" I gestured towards the two, who were stood further back watching the scene ahead of them.

"Why were you there?" My Mom exploded narrowing her eyes at me; I was not in the mood for her being the responsible parent right now. She only just realised my appearance, and her eyes widened "Why do you look like crap?"

"I fell asleep on the floor" I lied; I couldn't explain everything else to her.

She stared at me for a moment before shaking her head and sighing "Do you know him?" I only just realised she was talking about the body lying on the ground.

Slowly, I peered over at the mangled body in a heap on the floor. Piercing blue eyes stared up at me and my stomach dropped. My face went slack and my mouth slightly hung open, my body unmoving, and the colour drained from my face as I stared wide-eyed at those familiar eyes. I flung a hand to my mouth to stop the shriek that was going to erupt from my throat and my body started to tremble. I kept shaking my head and closing my eyes in hope this was all a dream. But it wasn't. I had killed someone.

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT? REVIEW PLEASE. **

**AND DEREK SHIPPERS YOU SLIGHTLY HAPPY?**


	20. Chapter 20

I could still taste the metallic liquid at the back of my throat as images of last night ran circles through my mind. My stomach churned and it took all I had not to throw up.

My Mom wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder, guiding me away from the body.

"You knew him didn't you?" She said and I just nodded, lying to her.

Stiles and Derek approached us; taking in my face they both looked nervous.

"Get her out of here will you?" My Mom asked Stiles, putting me gently into his arms. She glanced Derek's way, a weary look across her face before composing herself flashing a weak smile at Stiles.

When we were far away from the scene, Derek grabbed Stiles shoulder to stop him and I felt Stiles grasp around my waist slip away.

"Do you know who did this?" Derek asked accusations in his features, he was staring right at me. I felt myself unable to look him in the eyes, I was disgusted with myself.

"I did this" I choked, a tiny tear dropped down my face. I couldn't even bring myself to see how Stiles would react to this new information.

"What?" Derek demanded I knew he had heard me the first time; he just wanted to be certain.

"I did this"

"You killed that guy back there?" I could hear the disbelief in Stiles voice, out of the corner of my eye I could see his face drained of colour.

"I think so-"

Derek was quick with his responses "What do you mean you think so? You either did or didn't?"

"I don't know whether I did it or not okay?" I was getting frustrated with myself and him. I didn't know whether I'd killed someone, I hoped I hadn't. But my dream told me otherwise.

"Okay, what makes you think you did it?" Stiles was trying to be the good cop, whilst Derek was the bad one.

I took a harsh breath "My dream last night, I dreamt that I was drinking blood and then I went to wash myself off in the lake and that" I paused trying to regain myself "guy, was trying to drown me, he was in the lake"

"You were drinking blood? What like a vampire?" Stiles looked appalled.

My eyes darted to my feet as I nodded, too ashamed to even mutter a response.

"That's impossible, vampires don't exist" I glanced up to see Derek staring at me with a deadpan expression.

I heard a scoff escape Stile's mouth "Oh so werewolves exist but vampires don't? That's stupid" Derek glared at him, which made him slam his mouth shut.

Derek sucked in a deep breath through his teeth before saying "Is that why you tried to drown yourself?"

"You tried to drown yourself?" Stiles mouth fell open.

"I must have slept walked" I shrugged, thinking that was the only possible explanation.

Stiles let out a massive sigh before rubbing his head "How much did I miss last night?" He kicked a rock across the ground with his muddy converses.

"You missed a lot" I admitted, pulling my t-shirt down to cover my exposed flesh. I felt Derek watching me.

"So you aren't a vampire? Then what the hell are you?"

"We don't know yet" Derek emphasised on the word 'yet' tearing his eyes off my face to look at Stiles, who noticed the movement. He tried to hide the sourness on his face by keeping a plain expression.

I was just about to say something when I heard someone yell our names. Isaac, Boyd and Scott came running towards us, looking flustered and tired.

"Someone's been killed" Was the first thing Scott had said when he had reached us "It wasn't any of us"

"We know" Stiles shifted his body weight from one foot to the other; his eyes kept flickering to me standing next to him.

Isaac raised a brow "How do you know?"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, I knew Derek and Stiles were waiting for me to reply, I was just trying to bring myself to do it.

Finally I blurted out "Because I killed him"

"You?" Isaac took a tiny step back, his eyes scanning my face for any trace of a joke. When he found none, his face went paler.

"We think she did it, we don't know for sure" Derek added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do you not know for sure?" What was this twenty questions? Why did Isaac care so much? I hated talking about how I might have taken someone's life away from them. I was disgusted with myself. I'm surprised they were all still talking to me, if I was them I'd run as fast as I could away. I was the devil in human form.

"My dream told me I did" This had confused them.

"It doesn't mean you did, someone else could have done it" Scott was strangely reassuring, didn't he hate me last night?

"How would that explain my dream? And how I recognised the body"

"Well, it could be someone messing with you, to make you believe you did it, like when Peter, Derek's uncle made me believe I had killed Allison through a dream"

"Who would want to do that though?" Stiles questioned, I noticed there was a huge gap in-between us. He didn't want to be near a murderer I thought.

A growl escaped Derek's throat as he clenched his fists to his sides "The Alphas"

**SO VIEWS ON THAT CHAPTER? WHAT DO YOU RECKON NORA IS? AND DO YOU THINK SHE KILLED THAT PERSON?**

**REVIEW X**


	21. Chapter 21

Sitting silently in my Chemistry class pretending I was listening to the teacher's instructions, I thought deeply about the past events. It had been a couple of weeks since I'd found out the Alphas were trying to mess with my head. I didn't know what to make of it. They were going to led me to believe I had killed someone. Why me? Of all people? I had done nothing to them. They weren't getting to the pact by messing with me; the pack couldn't care less about my existence. I was nearly at the bridge of insanity, I hadn't slept, and I hadn't eaten anything. I thought I was a monster; I couldn't even look myself in the mirror without being disgusted. Derek had avoided me as much as he could, he feared me for the fact he didn't know what I was. Stiles was always on edge whenever I was around, that had upset me the most. To think he feared me was the worst feeling in the world. We hadn't spoken about what had occurred at his house, I don't think it meant anything to him. It was just the heat of the moment on a full moon night; I had to accept it for what it was. Nothing.

I was no longer haunted by dreams of death, which was good wasn't it? It meant either two things, the Alpha's had given up on destroying me or I hadn't killed anyone recently.

I had been so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed Allison waving her hands in my face.

"Earth to Nora" She chuckled before rolling her eyes at me "You've got a bit of drool on the table" I was pleased Allison seemed to treat me no different than usual when she found out. She didn't believe for one second that I was a monster. Though I got a lecture for wanting to take the bite in the first place and I think she was quite smug at the fact the bite had caused me a lot of trouble. I ignored her 'I told you so' look.

I shook my head to bring myself back to the present day before flashing a fake smile that she saw right through "Sorry, I was thinking about school"

She didn't hide her scoff "You were thinking about school? Of course you were" This had caused me to laugh. "You still on for today? Allison had promised to come home with me after school to try and attempt to figure out what I was. I appreciated her help; I didn't want to find out on my own. Since my incident with Isaac my eyes haven't changed colour, I thought anger was what brought upon the change but I guess I was wrong. I also noticed little things that had changed, like my complexion was clear and pure. I hadn't had a blemish in weeks and my hair was silky and in really good condition, when normally I had to use an absurd amount of conditioner to make it less like straw. My hearing was enhanced, I couldn't hear everything like the werewolves could but it was more than most humans. My sense of smell was also enhanced; I could smell scents from miles away, which wasn't beneficial when I had to put the trash out. What I found even more amusing was my strength, I was stronger than the werewolves, I recall a moment when Boyd had tried to test my strength, and it took all of them to restrain me from killing him. A small smile reached my lips at that thought. The fear was reversed; I found them worried about my actions rather than the other way round. I heard my stomach growl furiously and I put a hand to my stomach, why was I hungry? I had only just eaten.

"We'll grab a bite to eat before we go to yours" Allison had heard my stomach; I shied away from her embarrassed.

"Girls will you be quiet and do your test" The teacher scolded, glaring at us both through her oval glasses, she pointed a finger to warn us, if we was to irritate her anymore there would be trouble. We both bit our lips to stop a giggle from escaping before looking down at our sheets of paper.

I frowned at my sheet, had I picked up the wrong one? In my own scribbly hand writing the sentence **vos putabatur mori **wasrepeated over and over again. I suddenly felt uneasy, the words screaming at me on my sheet of paper. I flipped the sheet over to find the words continued on the back. I blinked a couple of times, in hope that it was my mind playing tricks on me. But it wasn't.

I shot a hand up; ignoring the teacher's sigh as she looked up from the book she was reading "Yes?" She groaned

"I think I have the wrong test" My feet tapped nervously against the floor, as I kept glancing to my paper then back up to my teacher.

She huffed and walked over to my seat, I cringed at the sound of her heels thudding against the ground, it was piercing my ears. I felt a wetness trickle out of my ear, and when I dapped it with my finger, I looked down to find blood. I leant my ear on my palm, in hope no one would have seen it happen.

She leant over and stared at my test, I watched her facial expression turn sour before she scowled at me "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What do you mean?" I darted my eyes to my paper and scanned it. There was nothing there. I flipped the paper over, nothing. I blinked rapidly, quickly flipping the page over and over again frantically. Still nothing.

"There were words on it, I swear" I shook my head, what was happening? I could feel everyone's stares boring into me.

"Miss Davis, I do not appreciate jokes during a test" She crossed her arms over her chest no amusement in her features.

I glanced one last look at the paper before sinking into my chair. I was going insane.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? SHARE YOUR VIEWS PLEASE.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON WITH NORA?**


	22. Chapter 22

"Vos putabatur mori?" Allison said whilst nibbling at a fry, we'd stop off at a diner before going home "What language is that?" I had told her about why I was so freaked out in Chemistry. It took all I had to keep myself sane.

"I don't even know" I pressed my palm against my forehead, what was happening to me? My stomach growled again, I had just eaten two plates of fries and a double burger why was I still hungry?

She pushed her fries towards me "You can have them, I'm not that hungry" I gave her a sheepish look before tucking in, eating four fries at a time.

"Why you always so hungry? Are you" She leant forward and whispered "Pregnant?"

I nearly choked on my mouthful "No" I exploded and this had caused her to laugh.

"You look really tired" She noticed leaning back against the booth, eyeing my every move.

"I haven't really slept much" I shrugged, taking a huge gulp of the Oreo shake I'd ordered.

"But you didn't look that tired earlier?"

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve "The lack of sleep has probably just hit me now-"

"Oh no what are you going to do without your beauty sleep?" I didn't even have to look up to know who was standing there. A small growl escaped my chest.

Aidan towered over us, a smirk on his face. Oh how I'd like to rip that off his face. He sat beside Allison and I watched her scoot over, so she was pressing against the wall, a look of distaste on her face.

"What do you want?" I said through my teeth, I gripped hold of the seat my nails digging into the cushion.

"That's not a very welcoming hello" He leant forward on his elbows watching me with amusement in his features "You look different"

"She looks the same to me" Allison glared at him, he didn't look phased.

"No, you look drawn, is that wrinkles I see?" He moved his hand to touch my face, but I smacked his hand away. It made a loud thud against the table, he looked up in surprise and was there a trace of fear in his eyes? I wasn't sure.

He held his hand to his chest, rubbing it gently "You're stronger" he paused scrutinising my face "But not as strong as you should be"

I clenched my jaw "Get out of here Aidan" my heart thudded hard against my chest as my blood boiled. There weren't many people in here; I could rip his throat out without anyone noticing. I snapped that thought away, what the hell was wrong with me?

He put his hands up in protest "I only came here to see how you was, you did kill someone"

My nostrils flared "You killed someone, you and your little pack" I spat the words out

"Oh now we are far from little, I don't think _Deucalion will be pleased that you're throwing accusations our way" _

_"It's the truth, you are trying to frame Nora" Allison had spoken after being silent for a while; I could feel the hate for Aidan radiating off her. I almost smiled at that._

_He didn't even look her way, instead he stared directly at me "We don't know what you are, but we'll find out" And with that he stood up and stormed out of the Diner. I felt my body relax._

"That was strange" Allison let out the breath she had been holding in, removing herself from the wall to sit directly opposite me "He's trying to mess with your head" She tried to reassure me but it wasn't working. For a split second Aidan had feared me that was saying something.

I looked down at my hands; there was dried blood around tiny mood shaped cuts that were already healing on my palm, that's how hard I'd clenched my fists. I looked up at Allison "Do I look different to you?"

I watched her shift nervously in her seat before saying "Only a little, but you've been through a lot, you died I don't know anyone that can look like a model after being brought back to life" She tried to make a joke out of it, but I wasn't amused.

Without saying anything, I fished out my pocket mirror and brought it to my face to examine myself. My eyes were blood shot and dark circles hovered underneath my eyes, my once perfect hair looked dry and lifeless. My skin was paler than usual and my lips were chapped. I looked more than a little different.

I flung the mirror across the table before groaning "I look like shit"

"You just need to sleep" Allison placed a sympathetic hand on my mine and I felt a sudden flare of heat from her touch, I quickly pulled my hand away.

We both stared at each other for a while neither one of us speaking.

I heard her gulp before saying "You're freezing Nora"

"It's cold in here" I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself. My hairs on my arms stood on end and I violently shivered.

"It's not" She frowned at me and I darted my eyes to the table in front of me, I couldn't look at her judgement stares any longer.

"You really don't look well" Concern crossed her features and I felt as if she pitied me. I didn't need it.

"I'm fine" I snapped, I took a deep breath to calm myself I could feel my temper flaring.

"Nora, I'm worried about you" Her eyes started to well up and I had to look away, I wasn't going to allow her to see me cry.

"Don't be worried, everything is okay" I reassured her, when in reality I was trying to reassure myself.

**SO WHAT ARE YOUR VIEWS ON THAT? REVIEW PLEASE.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Vos putabatur mori means you should have stayed dead" Stile said his focus on the computer screen in front of him, I was lying on his bed trying to keep myself from falling asleep. I kept moving around knowing that if I stayed still, I'd be gone in seconds. Why would I imagine the sentence 'I should have stayed dead' on my test sheet? It made no sense.

"What language is that?" Scott said pacing around the room nervously.

"It's Latin isn't it?" Allison leant over Stiles shoulder to take a look at the website he was visiting.

"Isn't Latin like the devils language?" Scott couldn't keep himself still, he was more nervous than I was.

"I'm not a demon Scott, Derek said they can't be made"

"Well Derek doesn't know everything does he?" He said sourly, slumping onto the edge of Stiles bed.

"Aren't Demons like really bad?" Allison asked squinting her eyes at the computer screen, I watched Stiles stiffen.

"Demons are very bad" Scott added flashing a look in my direction, I glared at him.

"I'm not a Demon guys" I let out my frustration by throwing a pillow at Scott, who dodged out of the way.

"Well then why do your eyes turn black?" Scott was starting to get on my nerves.

"I don't know, if I knew would I be sat here right now?" I sighed, rubbing at my temples my stress level rising.

"Do you reckon it's to do with you being brought back to life?" Allison had a point; ever since I died I had changed for the worse.

"It says you were supposed to be dead? Maybe the bite was supposed to kill you for good?" Scott added

"So I'm like a ghost or whatever?" I rolled my eyes and as I went to sit up a wafted of something crawled up my nostrils, it was sweet like honey. I paused "What is that?"

"What's what?" not replying to Allison's question I shot up quickly, running out of the room and down the stairs, in the direction of the smell. When I stepped outside, I found that the source of the smell came from a dead racoon, lying lifelessly by Stiles garbage can. I stopped in my tracks, breathing in heavily. What was happening to me?

A sudden urge to rip the animal to shred came over me and before I knew it, my teeth were ripping into the dead flesh of the animal. I began to tear away, indulging in the sweetness. Its thick blood quenched my thirst as heat flowed through my body. My heart beated faster than usual and my mind went blank. I felt someone grip hold of my shoulders trying to pull me back but I was too strong. I flung them across the lawn in a matter of seconds. I heard my name being called but I didn't care. The sensation of its life draining through me, made my skin tingle as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, making me feel better and stronger. My whole entire body glowed and I could already feel the ravenous hunger slipping away from me.

"Nora stop" Stiles shrieked and his voice was enough to take me out of my daze. I felt my mind snap and I looked down to see the remains of the racoon in my hands, I nearly threw up. I shakily looked up to see three faces looking down at me, petrified.

My hands were covered in blood and so was my mouth, I stared up at Stiles, who looked like he didn't even recognise me. Tear's betrayed me.

"I I don't know what's happening" I stammered, staring wordlessly at the scene in front of me, though I felt better physically, mentally I was unstable.

My eyes flickered to the gash in Scott's arm, had I done that?

"Help me" I begged, lifting my arms up to Stiles. I was vulnerable and frightened. I no longer knew who I was or what I was. Stiles just stared blankly at me, I felt my heart break.

"I can't help you" Stiles couldn't even look at me. He swung out and punched the garbage can in frustration before storming off into the house; my eyes followed him tears welling up.

"I'm a monster" I sobbed feeling the warm hotness of grief spill from my eyes and slide down my trembling cheeks, through the blur I could see Allison hold a hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

She knelt down her face inches away from mine "You aren't a monster okay?" She pulled me to her chest and I cried hysterically into her arms. She stroked my head gently, trying to calm herself.

Scott leant down too, stroking my back "You are our friend Nora, we will find out what you are okay? I promise" Scott was closed to tears as he took in a deep breath. I wanted to know what I was sooner rather than later.


	24. Chapter 24

"You ate a Racoon?" Derek didn't hide his disgust as he sat on a chair opposite me.

I looked up from my hands to say "Yes" straight after I had gone insane; Scott drove me to Derek's. Stiles refused to come, I didn't blame him, I wouldn't want to be near a monster either.

"Why did you may I ask?" I ignored the fact Derek was mocking me, If I wanted to I could wipe the smirk right off his face but I liked Derek strangely enough so I chose not to.

"I don't know, I felt like I needed to" I couldn't explain the power that overwhelmed me when seeing that dead Racoon, I felt as if my life depended on its flesh. I swallowed the vile that had formed at the back of my throat at that thought.

"Hmm" Was all he could say, he eyed me suspiciously.

"So you have no idea what I am?" I smacked my head against the table in frustration, why was everything so difficult?

"A zombie" He stifled a laugh, which caused me to glare at him. This wasn't funny.

"I'm not a fucking zombie" I growled, thinking back to the horror movies I had seen. Zombies were evil creatures; I liked to think of myself as good.

"You eat flesh to survive, sounds like a zombie to me" In a matter of seconds I had him flying off his chair and pinned to the ground underneath me.

I bared my teeth at him and I watched as his eyes turned red, they didn't scare me at all.

"Say I'm a zombie one more time" I threatened my face inches away from his, a look of death crossing my features.

Slowly Derek said "Zombie" and before I could protest his lips were on mine. His hands ran up my back, pressing against my shoulder blades, pressing even closer to me before they moved up along my shoulders, my neck, and into my hair. He toyed with the ends before tangling his fingers in the strands. He flipped me over so he was on top and the feel of his body against mine made me dizzy. He kissed me desperately and harder and when he pulled away, he began to kiss my neck. I gripped hold of his hair, tangling my fingers in it pulling him closer to me. I ripped his t-shirt to shreds before he pulled mine over my head, leaving me just in a bra. I ran my hands all over his bare chest, digging my nails deep into his flesh, blood coursed down his chest and he moaned in satisfaction. In a matter of seconds he had me pressed against a wall and I wrapped my legs securely around his waist. He ran his hands all over me and I began to kiss his neck, then down to his collar bone. He gripped hold of my face and pulled me to look at him, his eyes hard before roughly planting a kiss on my lips. Our tongues entwined and I could taste the cinnamon on his breath. We stumbled as we made our way up the stairs, our lips staying glued together. When we reached the bed, he ripped my jeans from my body touching me in places I desperately wanted to be touched. In my mind, I couldn't believe I was about to lose my virginity to Derek Hale.

**SO WHO'S A HAPPY DEREK SHIPPER? OH AND THIS ISN'T FOR DEFFO ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

I awoke lying in Derek's bed, with the space where he had laid empty. I could hear his heavy breathing downstairs as he worked out, jogging around the room and doing pull ups on the door frame. Once alone a rush of guilt and happiness washed over me, I was guilty because even though I had spent the night with Derek, deep at the back of my head thoughts of Stiles kept occurring. I just couldn't completely banish him from my brain. I'm still unsure on what our relationship was, there were feelings there from both parties I knew that for sure but when he finds out about Derek and I, there would be no relationship to think of.

I sunk further into the bed, wrapping my bare legs around the sheets. I had lost my virginity to Derek Hale; he had taken my innocence away. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I knew it would happen from the moment he had kissed me; I just didn't expect him to be so gentle and caring. It felt like he was afraid that he was going to hurt me, though admittedly it did hurt, the fact I felt secure in his presence made me feel better. What had confused me even more was the fact Derek had wanted to kiss me, I thought he had hated me? Clearly he didn't I thought. He had been so difficult to read, all this time I had thought he was so cold to me because of hatred when really it was lust. Derek Hale had wanted me, I stifled a laugh and flung a hand to my mouth, blushing a deep red, I hoped he hadn't heard me laughing, which he probably had.

I wrapped the sheet around my naked body before pacing the room, other than the fact I had sex with the sexiest man alive last night, there was something odd going on with me. Since I'd devoured that racoon, the thought still makes my stomach churn; my hair and skin are flawless again. Whilst stroking my face last night, Derek had mentioned how smooth my skin was. It was dry and cracked last time I'd checked, was eating the dead making me stronger? I shook that thought away that was impossible. I felt this weird brush against my spine and I shivered violently, when I looked up my eyes widened. Covering every patch of wall "Vos putabatur mori" was written in thick blood, I could smell it. A voice in my head, a voice I was unfamiliar with repeated the words over again in a soft but deadly whisper. Suddenly, my stomach lurched and ached, as if someone had stabbed me right in the middle, my head felt as if someone had dropped a huge boulder on it, I dropped to the floor and rolled over in agony and the whole world spun fast around me, I couldn't tell where I was, my stomach felt sick and angry. My eyes closed tight and I hoped to die right there, just get it over with I wanted to scream but I couldn't bring myself to make a sound. My head started banging and my ears had a high pitched screeching sound in them, as the words consumed me. I curled up in a ball trying to make it through the pain, but beads of sweat ran down my face. I dug my nails into the ground and tried to distract myself from the agony that had consumed my body.

In a matter of seconds, Derek was up the stairs looking down at me in fear; I went to say something but ended up spluttering specs of blood.

Quickly he knelt down beside me as he tried to turn me over, I groaned as the pain hit twice as hard. Oh please let me die.

"Where does it hurt Nora?" Derek hands were shaking as he tried to keep his calm, scanning my body for any signs of injuries, there was none.

I couldn't see straight as his face went blurry "Vos putabatur mori" I breathed, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. The voices were getting louder and angrier.

"Stay with me Nora" Derek was shaking me, I swung back and forth like a rag doll, and he sounded like he was crying.

"Vos putabatur mori" My voice strained as I could feel myself slipping away. My eyes fluttered closed and I could feel the darkness sweeping in.

"You are not dying" Derek growled, I heard the smack of his fist against the wall, then the crumble of the plaster falling to the ground. Roughly I felt myself being lifted from the ground, Derek's arms holding me tightly as he ran down the stairs faster than any normal human and I could feel the thud of his bare feet on the leafs outside. I don't know how long he'd been running for, I didn't care. Right now I wanted to die.

We were inside now; I could feel the change in temperature. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes though, I was too weak.

"I knew you'd come sooner or later" I heard an unfamiliar voice say, he sounded smug.

"Save her" I could hear the desperation in Derek's tone, which had caused the other male to laugh hysterically.

Composing himself he spoke "And why should I?"

"Because you want her just as much as I do" This had caused the other person to be quiet, was he thinking? I wasn't sure.

After a while he cleared his throat and spoke "What has happened?"

"I don't know, she was just on the ground she kept repeating Vos putabatur mori or something like that" I could feel Derek's fingers trembling on my skin and I wanted to reassure him that I wasn't going to die, but even I couldn't lie to him.

"Vos putabatur mori" the other male said in a perfect accent "That's Latin" He seemed amused at that.

"What does it mean?"

"You should have stayed dead" Derek's body stiffened and his breathing sped up "Looks like your bite should have killed her" I heard a tapping sound of something against the floor as I felt the man move closer. His snake like hands touched me and a growl escaped Derek's throat.

"I have to touch her in order to help her" Derek reluctantly let him take me from his arms and I dangled lifelessly in the air. My body was so numb.

The man brushed my hair out of my face and I could feel him prodding at my features "Ah she is pretty"

"Save her" Derek spat and I could feel the anger radiating off him, who was this man?

"I heard she ate a racoon, a dead one in fact"

"How did you know?" Derek sounded so deadly right now but the man didn't seem fazed at all.

"I have my sources"

"What is she?" the anger was replaced with worry in Derek's tone.

"I have my theories" Instantly, I felt a hand touch my stomach at first it made me whither in pain but after a while, I could feel the pain coursing out of my body. I felt my life regaining itself and I was able to breathe again. My muscles relaxed and my heart began to beat at a steady pace. When he pulled his hand away, I was no longer in pain.

I opened my eyes to thank whoever had saved me but I froze.

Deucalion's red eyes stared down at me.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT AY? ANYONE HAVE ANY CLUE ON WHAT SHE IS? OR WHY SHE IS THE WAY SHE IS? **

**TELL ME I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**OH AND DEREK, ISN'T HE AMAZING? :)**


	26. Chapter 26

"Do not be afraid sweetheart" He said in a voice soft like velvet, velvet that would sweetly suffocate you any chance that it got. I shot out of his arms and hid behind Derek, who stood protectively over me. His fists held tightly to his sides and his jaw clamped shut.

"I don't think that's the way to behave around someone who just saved your life"

"I'd have rather died" I spat the words at him and amusement crossed his features.

"I don't think your boyfriend would have approved" I knew he was talking about Derek.

"He's not my boyfriend" I tried to ignore Derek's face dropping for a nanosecond before composing himself, his knuckles whitening.

"Oh really? Then why can I smell him all over you" I gritted my teeth and tried to stop the blush from forming on my face, of course he'd pick up on that.

"That's none of your business" Derek growled, I could feel the hate radiating off him, I soaked up some of it too.

"But you see it is, because now I've saved her life she is in debt to me"

"I owe you nothing" I stepped forward baring my teeth about to launch for his throat when Derek pulled me back, I glared up at him.

"You do, if you want to save yourself from becoming a monster" He formed a smug smile and I wanted to rip it off his face.

"You're lying" I accused, eying his face suspiciously, as much as I wanted to believe that he could help me I didn't trust him one bit.

"You're a lost soul Nora" He laughed and I bit my tongue to stop the curse words from erupting, he was mocking me "That bite really was supposed to kill you but it didn't, you was brought back to life against deaths wishes, no one comes back from the dead the same person"

"What you are trying to say is I'm someone else?" I scoffed, he was full of it.

"No" He said seriously and that had made me slam my mouth shut "Just you're still partially dead, hence the eating of dead flesh to keep you alive without it you'll eventually go back to your natural form, which is a three month old corpse" I shivered at the truth behind his words. I hung my mouth open, wordlessly trying to fit together a sentence but I couldn't. I really was a zombie.

"Then explain the strength and hearing abilities?" Derek narrowed his eyes at him, he didn't believe it or maybe he didn't want to.

Deucalion sighed "She still has some werewolf element to her, she was bitten after all. The reason she died was because the bite was unable to fully consume her, which meant her body fought back against it making her weak, eventually killing her"

"What's with the Latin words and the pain I keep feeling?"

"You ate a racoon dear, that's not enough to keep you satisfied" I scowled at him, I was glad he was blind he couldn't see the hate in my eyes, or could he?

"How can we help her?" Derek was desperate; I had never seen this side to him before.

"Oh you can very much so" There was something sinister about the way he had said those words, I felt uneasy and I clung onto Derek's bicep, afraid to let go.

"How so?"

"By letting her kill you" I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest, Derek froze up to the point where you couldn't see whether he was breathing or not. Deucalion smiled amused. I felt light-headed and possibly disoriented, with my mind repeating his words over and over again in my head. I didn't even have to think about the answer to that.

"I'm not killing him" I exploded, spitting the words out like they were a bad taste. He was insane to think I'd ever harm Derek. The thought of even laying a harmful finger on him made me sick to the bone.

"Derek was the one who killed you after all, take his life and it'll give you back yours" He sounded bored, which had made my temper flare. When mentioning Derek killing me, Derek started to tremble with rage. I dug my nails into his bicep, I didn't want him to act purely on anger and not think rationally.

"What's in this for you?" I knew there had to be an agenda behind all his information, Deucalion wasn't the type to help without something in return.

"Once Derek's killed, the rest of his pack will eventually come running to ours, it's in our blood to have a pack"

"They'll never go to you" Derek roared, his nostrils flaring and his eyes hard and cold. I needed to get him out of here quick before he got himself killed.

Deucalion started to hysterically laugh and anger couldn't cover all that I felt "We will see about that"

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT NORA HAVING TO KILL DEREK TO BE NORMAL AGAIN?**


	27. Chapter 27

"You have to kill Derek in order to be normal again?" Surprise and shock covered Scott's expression after I had explained everything I was told to him. I just nodded in response unable to form a sentence. I was still reeling from the encounter with Deucalion. After we had left Derek hadn't spoken to me, and when he did his only words were 'You should go', he was guilty because it was all his fault I was going through this and he was trying to come to terms with what Deucalion had said about his life for mine. He wanted to be alone to blow off some steam, I didn't blame him. I went straight to Stiles house, who reluctantly let me in, I couldn't face going home yet.

"You aren't thinking of doing it, are you?" This was the first thing Stiles had said to me since the racoon incident. I had missed the sound of his voice, but I tried to wash away the warmth that overwhelmed me whenever I was around Stiles. I had slept with Derek the night before, I couldn't play two guys.

"She wouldn't even dare" Isaac said looking up from the book he was reading to narrow his eyes at us; Derek was his Alpha he wouldn't allow me to hurt him in a million years.

"I wasn't going to anyway" I flashed Isaac a dirty look for even assuming I was considering hurting Derek, I knew he could smell him on me from the moment I walked through the door, so why did he doubt me?

"There must be another way to make you normal again" Scott rubbed at his temples as he closed his brows together in thought.

"We could just kill you" Isaac shrugged not lifting his eyes from the pages in front of him, what was his problem?

"We are not killing anyone" Stiles barked and it was the first time I'd ever seen him this angry before. This was a new side to him, I didn't like it.

My stomach growled and I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears from welling up, it was happening again.

"Are you okay?" Stiles placed a hand on mine and I felt a rush of calm wash over me, looking up into his brown eyes I saw he was genuinely concerned for my wellbeing.

"The hunger is starting again" My lips quivered as I breathed in and out slowly to calm myself.

"You ate that dead thing on the road though?" Isaac made me recoil in my seat as the image of the dead racoon flashed across my mind. I threw up a little in my mouth.

"It wasn't enough" I breathed pushing my hair out of my eyes, I stared at Stile's knee's touching mine focusing my mind on that as the hunger got worst.

"You don't look very well" Stiles leant forward to stroke my head and when he did clumps of my hair fell into his hand and onto the ground. The room fell silent as I stared down at the brown strands of hair scattered across the floor. With trembling fingers I slowly touched the bald patch on my head, choking out a cry. The sorrow that gripped me held on hard in an unrelenting grasp. I tried to breathe, tried to think, tried to escape it all but I couldn't, this was the reality. If I didn't eat enough dead flesh I was eventually going to be an alive corpse.

"I'm never going to get better" I was saying it to myself rather than the rest of them, my voice shaking.

"You will we just have to figure it all out" None of their words was going to reassure me, I had to kill Derek in order to be saved and that was never going to happen in my life time...

I lay in my bed with the covers up to my chin drifting in and out of sleep. I was so weak I could barely lift a finger, it had been two weeks since I was told in order to be saved I had to kill Derek. Believe me I had thought about considering it for a nanosecond but I snapped the thought away; I had strong feelings for Derek that meant I could never bring myself to harm him. I had decided to keep my distance from them all, I was only making their lives worst. I was a liability that caused them to suffer rather than be happy. They all tried to visit me, each and every one of them but I didn't answer the door. If I told them my plans of letting myself die, they'd never let me go through with it. Stiles and Derek had left me millions of voice mails.

**Derek- **Nora if you are listening to this right now I want you to know that I'm not giving up on you, I will find out how to save you if it's the last thing I do.

**Stiles- **Nora it's me Stiles, no one knows if you're alive and I'm going nuts right now. Please just get back to me okay, tell me if you're alive please.

**Derek- **Nora why won't you answer the door? I will break it down if you don't answer and don't think I won't.

**Stiles- **Stop being so selfish Nora, we're all panicking, Derek's going to rip Isaac's throat out in a minute, Allison is crying and Scott's getting angry it's chaos down here, just answer our calls.

That was the last ones they'd both sent and though it hurt me so badly to not put their minds at ease, I needed to die alone.

My Mom thought I had a sickness bug, which meant that whenever she had a lunch break she'd come visit me with chicken soup and bread, I couldn't keep it down without throwing up. She looked so worried whenever she saw me not getting any better, I tried not to let her see me cry, knowing that this was probably the last time she'd ever really see me again.

I lifted my chin up so I could see my reflection in the mirror across the room; I groaned my bloodshot eyes were sagging with fatigue, the purple smudges beneath my lashes evidence of my restless slumber. My lips were dry and my face was as white as a ghost. The reason I covered myself tightly with covers was because I didn't want anyone to see the skin that was already shredding off my arms. I was dying.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let my body drift away into the darkness.

_I brushed through my long curls, running my fingers through the silky strands as I stared at myself in the reflection of my mirror. My skin glowed like the sun in the sky and I smiled showing a set of bright white teeth. _

_"Nora" A familiar voice said from behind and I glanced over to see Aidan hovering by my door, I smiled widely at him, throwing myself into his arms. _

_He kissed my forehead gently and I clung onto him, ecstatic that he was here._

_"I brought something for you" He buzzed _

"Get out of here" I screamed, taking steps back until I was squashed up against the wall. Aidan's eyes glowed a fiery red.

_"What have you got?" I squealed in delight clapping my hands together and jumping up on the spot._

_He held onto my shoulders to stop me and stared into my eyes filling them with warmth "A present" _

Aidan grabbed my hair and shoved me across the room, a growl erupting from his chest. I couldn't bring myself to fight back, I was too weak and I fell onto the ground, hard.

_"You know I love presents, where is it?" I beamed and he silently gestured to the corner of the room. My eyes flickered to where he was looking and when I saw the dead corpse lying lifelessly on the ground, I couldn't contain the happiness inside me._

I threw up blood and it coursed down my chest "I will not" I protested as Aidan moved closer towards me. I could smell the scent of death in the air and It was taking all my will power not to give in.

"You will feed or I will force you too" He unleashed his fury pulling his arm back, his lips drawing back into a snarl as he bring his fist down onto me : hard enough to draw blood.

_"Go on feed" He edged me towards the body lightly and I could feel the colour of my eyes being replaced with blackness, in a matter of seconds I was ripping into flesh, tearing away its soul as I indulged in the sweet taste. _

Aidan shoved my face into the dead corpse and I cried out, he ripped my head back "Be silent or I'll just kill you" He looked at me up and down and I almost let out a whimper. I tried not to breath but I knew it was impossible; my eyes kept flickering to the flesh next to me. My body was screaming at me to feed. I felt cold tears stream down my face, my life flashed before me.

_I looked up at Aidan and smiled a bloody smile. _


	28. Chapter 28

The response was immediate; the metallic head that hung loosely above me spread water onto my body, the sudden shock making me tense my muscles. The water slowly warmed me, soothing the ache that clawed at my limbs. A tear tickled my cheek and mixed with the clean water as I poured gentle soap into my hands. My fingers met my hair as I rubbed roughly trying to wash away any traces of blood that might be still lingering. I then dragged the soap over my body, over the dry blood and I watched as bloody water drip off of me and be sucked down the drain, leaving no traces that it had been there. I sucked in a deep breath to stop myself from crumbling to pieces. Aidan had made me feed on that poor dead body, why was he doing this? I swung out and punched the tiles on the wall; they crumbled a little the rubble falling under my feet. I looked down at the gash in my hand that was already starting to heal. I was feeling stronger than ever. I leant forward and rested my head against the wall, breathing in and out to calm myself. I was never going to win, if I tried to die people would constantly stop me. What was so valuable about me?

I sighed and twisted the tap to stop the water flowing before standing naked in the shower; droplets of water ran down my face.

I reached for the soft towel, wrapping its steamy warmth around my wet body, stepping out of the shower. I leant over and rubbed the condensation from the mirror off so I could see myself. There were no longer bags under my eyes and my lips were sculpted and plumped. My damp curls of hair lay peacefully on my shoulder blades looking silky and soft. I huffed under my breath before storming out of the room without a second glance back.

I didn't lead myself towards my room but instead I made my way down the staircase, knowing I couldn't bring myself to visit my room yet, it brought back harsh memories.

I made my way into the kitchen sitting on a stool at the marble breakfast table, whilst grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. I scrutinised it, twisting it in my fingers. I leant forward to take a bite when I paused. I could hear shouting and loud footsteps coming towards my front door. I followed the noise, holding my towel tightly to my chest. The voices sounded familiar but I couldn't make them out. I heard someone kick against my front door and in a matter of seconds; it swung open revealing Derek and Stiles.

They both stood frozen in their tracks, as they looked me up and down taken in my appearance heat flushing to their faces, I just raised a brow.

"Any reason you felt the need to break into my house?" I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at them blankly.

"Wee thought you was deadd" Stiles stammered as he tore his eyes away from my chest, to look at my face, I held in the laugh inside me.

"You're alive?" Derek looked amazed; I could hear his heart pounding hard from where I stood.

"Well I'm not a ghost if that's what you're asking" I sat at the bottom of my stairs, making sure I crossed my legs, I think they'd pass out if they saw anymore of me.

"You never answered our calls?" Irritation flashed across Stiles face

I rolled my eyes "I didn't think I needed to constantly inform you on whether I was alive or not" Even I was surprised at how harsh I had sounded.

This had made Stiles take a step back and Derek spoke for him "I was worried about you, we all were you couldn't even make a call" He was disappointed in me, which made my blood boil. Who was he to judge my actions?

"You're not my boyfriends, I don't need to inform you on everything Nora" I was bitter and I didn't understand why. All I knew was I wished they'd back off. Derek grimaced at my words and Stiles face dropped slightly.

Stiles composed himself before saying through his teeth "Is that why you slept with Derek?" Derek's body stiffened and I flashed him a look as if to say you couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?

"I was lonely" I shrugged and held my lips in a straight line, making sure I didn't look Derek's way; I could feel the pain oozing out of him. But I didn't care.

"What has happened to you?" Stiles looked at me as if he didn't recognise me, as if I was a completely different person. Maybe I was.

"People change it sucks, you'll get over it" I said blandly, examining my perfect nails.

A sudden realisation crossed Derek's features and he jerked his head at me "You've fed"

I flickered to his face then back to my nails before sighing "Yes I have" I didn't mention the Aidan part, I had realised he was only trying to keep me alive, he didn't judge my new nature, unlike the rest of them, who had made me like this in the first place.

"You killed someone?" Stiles gasped his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened

I flashed him a deadly look "They were already dead"

"Nora, we need to find out how to help you soon, you're changing" Derek paused before sucking in a breath to steady himself "for the worst"

"This is who I am Derek" I spat at him, my eyes narrowed and my teeth clenched together "Accept me for what I am or don't at all" They both recoiled at my words.

"You are going to turn everyone against you" Derek voice was so loud, so thunderous; Stiles had taken a step away from him. His shiny green eyes had twisted into a deep red as he clenched his fists to his side.

"I'll take my chances" and with that he stormed out of the house, disappearing into the night's sky. Stiles took one last glance in my direction before shaking his head and following Derek without a single word my way.

When gone I let out the breath I had held in, hanging my head in-between my knees I didn't know what was happening. So much anger and hatred was consuming me, I couldn't think straight. My body temperature was rising and beads of sweat ran down my face. I lurched up and looked into the mirror hanging by the front door. My dark and gloomy black eyes stared back at me…

I lay on my bed in just my underwear, twirling a curl around my finger as I flipped through a fashion magazine, barely reading the pages. My phone sat silently next to me, no call from Derek or Stiles since my outburst. Deep inside me I felt bad for my actions, but my hatred was clouding my judgment. I was conflicted; part of me yearned for them both whilst the other part wanted to rip them to shreds. I sighed giving in to the yearning part and picked up the phone dialling Derek's number. It took four rings till he answered.

"Yes?" My heart sped up at the sound of his husky voice.

"Come over, I'm sorry for being a bitch" I said flirtatiously, nibbling at my lip whilst I waited for him to answer.

After a few seconds he spoke "I'll be there soon, I'll come through the window"

I smiled to myself before turning the phone off, now all I had to do was wait. I quickly padded over to the mirror running my fingers through my hair and applying a layer of bubble gum lip gloss, I smacked my lips together.

I heard a thud at the window, so I ran over to my bed and sprawled across it, propping myself up with my elbow. Derek appeared through the window looking tired and drawn, as soon as he saw me a small smirk reached his lips.

Without a word, he ripped me off the bed and wrapped his arms around me, his mouth meeting mine. He hungrily kissed me and I jumped up wrapping my legs around his torso, gripping his hair roughly so he closer to me. I heard a groan escape his lips. We clumsily made our way to the bed and I pulled his t-shirt over his head, running my hands all over his sculpted body. He started to kiss my neck, then slowly go to my ear nibbling at my ear lobe.

"I'm sorry" He breathed into my ear, desperation and sadness in his tone and before I knew what was happening, I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my neck. I exhaled sharply, my eyes welling up as I turned my head to see a needle sticking out of me. Derek pressed his thumb hard so he could inject this orange liquid into my vein; I felt a flow of liquid course through me. I stared up at him wide eyed to see a small tear escape his eyes and land on my cheek, I strained to say something but I couldn't form any words. I reached up to grab at his face when suddenly my vision began to fade. I lowered my hands, and I realized I couldn't hear anything. My eyes fluttered before finally closing. I could feel myself slip away.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? HAS DEREK KILLED HER? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK IS HAPPENING TO HER? **

**REVIEW PLEASE. I WANT TO SEE YOUR OPINIONS ON MY STORY, BECAUSE IF IT SEEMS LIKE A DRAG I'D HAPPILY CHANGE IT FOR YOU. THANK YOU.**


	29. Chapter 29

Slowly rising from the depths of the darkness, the feeling returning to my fingers and toes, I grunted, and tried to roll over to find I was restricted. I felt thick chains digging into my wrists, causing a burning sensation on my flesh as I flung my eyes open to find I was in a deserted basement tied to a chair, with my arms behind my back. So many thoughts scrambled themselves to the surface of my brain and in panic a thin film of perspiration began to form on my brow and upper lip. Fear was setting in and there was nothing I could do to stop it, no comforting words or thoughts, nothing reassuring came to mind. I shook rapidly, gasping out in pain as the metal dug deeper into my wrists. I noticed my ankles were tied too and blood coursed down my bare feet, as I struggled to get free.

"Help" I choked out, gritting my teeth at the pain in my ankles and wrists. The wounds were healing to only be ripped open again, every time I struggled.

"She's awake" I heard a familiar voice say above and that's when I remembered, Derek had kidnapped me.

A loud and fearsome growl escaped me. I looked at the ground disgusted as I heard a couple of footsteps walk down the basement steps.

Before Derek could even mutter a word I cussed heavily at him, the words burning on my tongue as I screamed them at him. He was taken aback, but soon regained his composure and flung to me an even worse set of curses and explicit words. My blood boiled with rage as I lurched towards him, to only find myself screaming in agony at the piercing pain that overwhelmed me from my wrists being tied, Derek winced.

"What are you doing?" I said through pants, leaning my head forward as my hair covered my face.

"You are turning into a monster Nora, you're different" Stiles stepped forward nervously. This had made me laugh hysterically; all the familiar faces who were my 'friends' stared blankly at me.

"Oh because you lot don't like what I've become" I paused for a second to regain my breath before raising my volume "You decided to tie me up"

"We are trying to help you Nora" I hid my surprise as Allison appeared from behind Scott her face stained with tears; she was in on this too? My cheeks flushed as the blood inside me began to boil with rage.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you all" I said sweetly but deadly a smirk rose on my face.

Derek had hold of my face in a matter of seconds forcing me to look at him his nails digging into my cheeks "We will find a way of saving you, whether you like it or not" I spat specs of blood into his face before smiling with blood stained teeth and he growled at me, his other hand twitching at his side. He wanted to hit me, I could sense it.

"Hit me Derek" I mocked him as he turned his back to me running his hands through his hair nervously, his back was hunched over and I could see all this had taken its toll on him. He wiped at the blood on his face, looking at his hands in disgust.

"I will not hit you" He promised and I laughed again, the hate radiating off me. I felt like my whole existence depended on this hatred I felt for everyone. The stronger I was the more it consumed me.

"Nora this isn't you" Allison was on the bridge of tears as she shook her head, Scott silently put an arm around her and I glared at the movement.

"Why don't you go fuck Scott Allison" And that's when she took a step forward, her jaw clamped tight as she pulled her arm back and hit me hard across my face, sending me looking in the opposite direction. I spat out spits of blood onto the ground, maybe even a tooth before looking up at her amused.

"Happy now?" I moved my jaw around in a circular motion, hearing a clicking noise ringing in my ears. She had broken my jaw, bitch.

"Go to hell" She spat before storming out of the room; I heard shrill cries escaping her, Scott flashed me a look that would kill before running after her. I would be lying if I said I didn't care.

"I can't even look at you anymore" Stiles looked pale, as his eyes soaked my face one last time before looking away. He held a hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. I felt my stomach drop for a second before composing myself. I wasn't supposed to _feel_ anything other than hate.

"So what are you going to do with me?" I said my throat dry from all the shouting and screaming, I leant back against the chair eying them all suspiciously waiting to hear their amazing plan.

Derek was the first to speak "We are going to find out how to save you"

"You keep saying that but I see no improvements" I scoffed, a tiny tear drop of blood sliding out of the corner of my mouth, I watched it drop down and soak into my jeans.

"We're on to something" Stiles said sitting down on the ground with his back leant against the nearest wall to me, he kept his eyes darted towards the floor.

"Let me know how it goes" I said sarcastically and then I choked up more blood. It slid down my chin and onto my chest.

Unable to take anymore Derek muttered "You go on first watch will you?" before disappearing upstairs. That had left me and Stiles alone.

My eyes flickered to his fingers trembling around the silver blade in his hand "You wouldn't hurt me with that "It was more of a statement then a question. I knew when it came down to it Stiles could never bring himself to harm me.

"You underestimate me" He mumbled, not even to dare look my way.

"I guess I do" I flung my head back against the chair, blood was starting to dry on my lips and I licked at it, tasting the saltiness on my tongue.

"Let me go Stiles, it's no use you can't save me" I sighed and this had caused him to shoot up, he was inches away from my face and I noticed his eyes welling up.

"You think I can just do that? Leave you to turn into this" He paused spitting out the words "Monster?" I went to protest but he stopped me "You may have given up but I haven't" He turned away from me for a second and I could hear the silent sobs escaping him. For a moment I wanted to comfort him but I snapped that thought away.

Slowly, looking back at me he took a deep breath before kneeling down in front of me, his face pleading with his eyes red raw, I stared at his bottom lip quivering "I love you Nora" I watched as he brought a trembling finger to my cheek stroking it gently, a sad smile reaching his lips "I haven't lost hope" He breathed dropping his hands to his sides before getting up and sitting back in the spot he was a few moments ago.

My heart sped up and I bit my lip to stop the tears from betraying me, I could feel the heart that was deeply hidden behind a cage of thorns breaking at the sight of Stiles becoming so vulnerable. He loved me and I didn't deserve his love because I truly was a monster.


	30. Chapter 30

They all took turns to watch me, every single one of them.

**Isaacs's watch- **

Twisting the silver blade in his hand, he looked down at the ground, his brows closed together in thought. I was sat with my head back, eying him suspiciously. He had not even muttered a word to me since his watch time had started, that wasn't like Isaac.

"You want to kill me don't you?" I finally said my croaky voice shattering the silence.

The corners of Isaac's mouth twitched up into a smirk, but he didn't look up at me "I don't want to kill you Nora"

"That's a surprise" I said dryly

"Whys that?" He looked up curious as to what I had to say, his face amused.

"Because you hate me"

"I don't hate you" He sighed before adding "I just won't allow you to kill Derek"

"If I wanted to, I would have killed him by now" I replied, leaning my head further back so I could stare up at the cracks in the ceiling. They hadn't drained me enough to stop my supernatural abilities; I focused my attention on the voices above me.

_"This isn't going to work Derek" Allison mumbled, she sounded exhausted. When was the last time she'd slept?_

_"It will work" There was so much certainty in Derek's tone._

_"You aren't thinking logically because you have feelings for her" Boyd was the furthest away from them all, I knew that because his voice was the hardest to focus on._

_"That doesn't come into this" Derek snapped and I heard the slam of Boyd's jaw shutting._

_"So you're going to drain her to the point of death before trying to turn her?" I could hear the tremble in Allison's voice, she knew it wouldn't work. So that's the big master plan? I really wanted to die now._

_"If she's at the point of death her body will be too weak to fight off the bite, so it will turn her" _

_"Derek that sounds risky" I was surprised to hear Stiles voice, I thought he'd left earlier on to go lie to my Mom by telling her I'd gone to visit my father for a couple of weeks explaining my absence. He knew from previous conversations we had shared that my Mom and Father did not speak, so it was unlikely she was going to call him to check up on me._

_"You got any better ideas you're the one who loves her" Derek responded bitterly of course he would have heard him from upstairs just like I can hear them now._

"Do you want to die?" I was so focused on the voices above I had not heard Isaac speak; I snapped my head towards him pulling myself out of my daze.

"What did you say?"

He groaned before repeating "Do you want to die?"

I took a moment before replying "I'm already dead"

** Allison's watch-**

Allison bit her lip, her eyes dancing to every corner. It soon became too much as she started to pace rapidly around the room, her breathing and heartbeat beginning to speed up. She found herself chewing her nails, but forced herself to keep her hand down from her mouth to her sides. It didn't quite work, as she found herself chewing again a bare minute later.

"Will you stand still you're making me feel dizzy" I groaned my lips barely parting, I had to keep stopping myself from flickering my eyes shut, I knew that if I slept I wouldn't wake up again.

"I just can't stand it" She let out a frustrated shriek throwing the blade across the room; I followed it with my eyes as it crashed against the opposite wall. I dragged my eyes back to Allison, who was sunk to the floor her head in her hands, her body shaking with cries.

Without thinking, I went to try and get up to comfort her to only be reminded by the piercing pain in my wrists that I was restricted. I silently growled gritting my teeth; they deserved all the hatred they got from me. They were the reason I was in pain right now. I focused on the hate and nothing else, glaring at Allison.

She glanced my way, her eyes were puffy and swollen "This is all because of the Alphas, if they hadn't come along Derek would have never felt the need to turn people"

"The Alpha's have helped me" And I enjoyed seeing the fear rise to her face a little too much.

"How have they helped you?" Her body was frozen as a tiny tear escaped her eye.

"They made me feed because they want me alive unlike the rest of you" I said with a slight hiss.

A sudden realisation of something crossed Allison's features "They want you to be a monster, so that you'll turn on us" she was saying it to herself rather than to me as the colour drained from her face.

"I already have" I said my voice deadly quite, cold and harsh.

**Scott's watch-**

We both scowled at each other for what seemed like forever, neither one of us looking away. Pain rushed through my bloodstream creating an intense agony that I had to tear my eyes away from Scott's face. I doubled over, my head in my lap as I choked and gasped for air. The taste of blood lingered in my mouth and I spat it out onto the ground. I felt as if my head was being gripped, my skull crushed, my temples being crumpled together. I heard myself utter a strangled cry, but it was faint. The deep, aching pain was all I could think of.

"Scott kill me" I barely whispered, my breathing became rapid and the room around me began to spin.

"Vos putabatur mori" I felt that familiar voice in my ear expect this time, it was screaming at me.

"No" I growled shaking my head to try and get rid of the sound, it was no use.

"Someone come help" Scott voice was strained as he desperately yelled for someone.

I let out a strangled cry biting my lips hard, blood coursed down me.

"Vos putabatur mori" The words drilled into my head and as I tried to move the chains dug harder into my wrists. Little black dots swarmed my vision, the corners of my sight slowly fading into black, just before the emptiness fully consumed me I felt a shiver run down "Vos putabatur mori" The voice whispered in my ear.

**SO WHAT ARE YOU VIEWS ON THE WHOLE NORA BEING TIED UP? AND EVERYONES REACTIONS TO IT?**


	31. Chapter 31

I jolted forward in shock as the icy cold water hit me hard against my chest and face bringing me out of consciousness. I gasped for breath, my heart pounding against my chest as my eyes shot open widening at Lydia, who held a bucket in her hand. My breathing sped up as the hairs on my arms stood on end, droplets of water from my hair slid down my face mixing in with my saliva and dripped off my chin. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What the hell?" I spluttered choking on the frozen water I had swallowed.

"Just making sure you weren't dead" She shrugged, dropping the bucket to her feet, which caused a loud thud.

"You're crazy" I growled, shaking my head to get my hair out of my eyes. If I had my hands free I would be able to move it without having to struggle. I cursed them all under my breath for tying me up.

"No" She made a big hand gesture towards me "you're the crazy one here"

"I guess it's your turn to watch me" I said sourly, clenching my nails into my hands to stop myself from losing my temper.

"Yes" She sighed slumping into an empty chair, already looking bored.

"Poor you" I said through my teeth.

"Someone's a little grouchy today" She said pulling out a nail varnish from her pocket. As soon as she twisted the lid, the pungent and strong smell wafted up my nostrils. I scrunched my nose up in distaste, the chemicals burning me.

"You are painting your nails, whilst watching me tied up" My clothes were clinging to my skin making my body itch, I turned and glared at her for the fact she had drenched me with water and was now killing my brain cells.

"Have to do something to keep me occupied" She flicked her pinkie with the varnish brush before smiling down at her work.

"Why are you here Lydia?" I moaned, anyone could see she didn't want to be here, so why was she? None of them would have forced her to watch me.

She sighed placing the bottle beside her before dramatically throwing her hands into her lap and looking up at me "Because If this plan doesn't work and you do die, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I did nothing to help you okay?" She didn't like admitting that she cared I could see it in her eyes.

I didn't say anything; there was nothing I could say to that. I wanted to tell her that she should leave me, that they should all leave me. I was constantly fighting against myself to stop with these conflicted emotions inside me. It was a losing battle; my darker side consumed more of me every day. They all thrived on the hope that I could be saved, I was too far gone…

"How you feeling Nora?" Isaac had asked me as he made his way down the basement steps, I was too weak to form a laugh, was he seriously asking a dying person how they were feeling? So I kept my mouth clamped shut.

"You not going to talk today?" He grabbed a chair and dragged it across the floor, to place it in front of me. I winced at the sound of the metal scrapping against the ground.

Sitting down, Isaac stared at me and I moved my gaze to anywhere other than his face, realising I wasn't going to talk he sighed and tilted his head back eying me curiously.

"For someone who doesn't want to be helped, you haven't put up much of a fight to escape"

"I was drugged and tied to a chair by thick chains, not much I could do" I mumbled dryly, still not facing him.

"I guess not" Out of the corner of my eye I saw him scanning his surroundings, bored.

"I bet you all love watching me slowly dying right?" the accusations burned on my tongue as I felt Isaac head snap in my direction, his stares boring into the side of my face.

"If you think any of us are enjoying this then you must really have gone mad" there was a trace of sadness in his tone and I was glad I'd upset him.

"Then let me go" My eyes fell on Isaacs face as I pleaded with him, my once hardened expression going soft.

"You know I can't do that" All the softness washed away from my features.

"So what then? You're all going to go along with this stupid plan" I snapped flashing a look of disgust in his direction.

"Derek thinks that it-"I cut him short not wanting to have to listen to the bull shit Derek had been feeding him.

"Derek doesn't know anything" So much resentment was seeping through me, Isaac moved back into his chair surprised at how much anger was radiating off me.

"It'll work Nora" I was so focused on Isaac that I hadn't noticed Derek appear in the room, I flashed him an intense glare "I'll take over for now" He nodded at Isaac, who's eyes flickered to both of us before shaking his head and stalking out of the room. Derek sat on the chair silently. This had been the first time in two weeks since he'd been on watch. The hate, the anger washed away as soon as I saw him.

I bit the inside of my cheek, to stop the harsh words escaping my lips; I also bit my cheek to stop myself from telling him that I loved him. I knew I did, I knew all along. I just had to be at my weakest moment to realise it.

We sat in silence, the sounds of our heavy breathing echoing off the walls. I kept my eyes down, staring at the chains wrapped around my ankles. Derek was staring at me, I could sense it. I heard him sigh and I felt the movement of his slender finger reaching towards my face, to brush the hair hanging in my eye behind my ear. My body tensed. Noticing my reaction, he dropped his hand to his side letting out a harsh breath. I glanced up at him to find him staring back at me with dead eyes, not a spark of happiness in them. The sorrow that gripped at my chest was painful.

"You haven't got much longer do you?" He kept his voice low and spoke slowly to relay a sense of steadiness.

I just shook my head slowly, the realisation that I could either die or live finally sinking in. I kept my face blank; I didn't want to upset him more than I already had.

He gently grabbed at the back of my head, knotting his fingers into my hair pulling me closer to him, I felt his hot breath on my face and my heart skipped a beat. He leant his forehead against mine, and the feel of his skin warmed my cold heart.

He pulled back looking into my eyes "I love you" and he placed his lips gently against mine before I could respond. His lips lingered a little longer before he moved his head back his green eyes welling up. I could still taste him.


	32. Chapter 32

My eyes were closed tight but I was still conscious, I could barely hear anymore nor could I see my surroundings, without having black splotches blocking my vision. My body was heavy, like giant weights were holding me down and my mind was blank. The smell of my own rotting flesh made my stomach churn and it took all my strength not to vomit. I weakly opened one eye to see Stiles hovering by the bottom of the stairs.

"What is that smell?" He held a hand to his nose as he stepped closer to me, when realising I was the source of the smell his eyes widened "Oh it's you" He looked away sheepishly

"Do you still love me now?" The words barely came out of my mouth but Stiles had heard them surprisingly.

Without out a word, Stiles cupped my cheek, caressing it with his thumb "I will always love you, no matter how you look or smell" He chuckled at the last bit and I formed a weak smile. When he pulled his hand away, a sweet metallic scent wafted in my direction I flung my eyes open "Did you cut yourself Stiles?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at me before bringing his thumb closer to his face; a small bright red gash that was oozing with blood stared back at him. "Looks like I did" He shrugged his shoulders sinking into the chair, wiping his thumb on his jeans. Something clicked in my brain, the realisation that he had stroked my face crossing my features. I turned my face away from him and stuck my tongue out of the corner of my mouth, stretching it up onto my cheek, I felt my tongue meet the thick liquid and my taste buds screamed at me for more. I suddenly felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins and the tiny intake of blood had given me enough strength to break through the hold the chains had on me.

Stiles flew back on his chair, his mouth flung open, he regained himself and before he could yell for help I swung my arm back and hit him around the head knocking him to the ground in a heap causing a loud thud. A tiny tear escaped me as I leant down to check if he was still breathing. When he was I sighed with relief. I was disgusted with myself for being violent towards him but I wasn't going to allow him to ruin my chances of escaping. He'd understand eventually. I rubbed at my tender wrists, wincing at the pain, before stepping around the chains and scanning my surroundings for an exit. The stairs was out of question, It would be like walking into a hornets nest, just as I was about to give up out of the corner of my eye I saw a tiny window. I dragged the chair so it was underneath the window, I stopped to gain my breath, I was still weak. I stepped up onto the chair with my bare feet and dug my nails under the window seal to lift it up, ignoring a few off them breaking. A rush of cold air blew in my face and I sucked it in, it had been so long. I could already hear the murmurs upstairs and I knew it was a matter of seconds before they realised what was going on, so I panicky squeezed myself through the small gap, digging my fingers into the muddy surface above to pull myself along.

Running at any great speed was almost impossible. Fallen branches and vines grabbed at my feet, trying to pull me down with them. Low hanging branches whipped at my skin, leaving burning scratches and shallow cuts that left my face feeling as if it had been slapped. I came to a hill and began crawling upward. The loose foliage beneath my feet made me slip continuously. Pawing my way up, I felt as though my last ounce of energy had been spent within the last few minutes. Reaching the top, I held onto a small birch for support. Moving again, my knees buckled, and I began to slide face first into a patch of mud.  
I shakily got up, swiping the mud off my face before running again. My breath came in short gasps and my mouth tasted of salt and blood. I had been running for too long, my steps pounding in time with my heartbeat. The setting sun filtered through the leaves casting flickering patterns on my eyes but fear spurred me on. How long would it be till they found me? Minutes? Seconds?

I could see the main road ahead and I finally had hope.

But my hope was crushed to shreds in a matter of seconds as I felt a strong hand grip hold of the back of my t-shirt and dragging me backwoods in the direction I had came. I didn't have to look to know Derek was full of rage.


	33. Chapter 33

Scott and Allison sat either side of me, Isaac and Boyd hovered behind me, Derek and Stiles stood towering over me. I was surprised they hadn't tied me up again.

Stiles held a bag of ice to his head; his eyes stared at me, forming an intense gaze. It made me uncomfortable as I squirmed and writhed under his gaze. I knew he was furious with me, I had knocked him out.

Without a word, Derek took a step towards me, he lifted his hand; at first no one knew what was happening, until he hit me across my face. I gasped, staring wordlessly at him as I shot a hand to my jaw; a sharp pain hit me, leaving a throbbing sensation in my cheek. My mouth widened as everything clicked into place.

I composed myself taking in a deep breath to stop the tears from betraying me. Inside I was mortified at the fact Derek had hit me "I knew you wanted to hit me"

He let out a fearsome growl and I saw the movement of his fists twitching to hit me again, but he held it firmly to his side.

"You knocked Stiles out, then escaped" Allison stared off into the distance, disbelief in her features. My eyes flickered to the gun in her lap, would she actually use that on me?

"You tied me up and was draining the life out of me, of course I wanted to escape" How could they have not seen this coming? I wasn't going to just sit there and allow them to test a plan on me that might not even be completely reliable. Say if I died from the bite again, it would be awful for them but it would be worst for me. I'd have no life ahead of me, nothing.

"We are trying to help you" Stiles shot back; I don't think he'd ever forgive me. My stomach dropped and the thought of never having Stiles beside me wasn't worth thinking about.

"How many times have I told you all I do not need help?" I groaned, throwing myself back against the chair. Scott moved an inch closer to me, what did he think I was going to try and escape again?

"We are not letting you kill anyone" I went to protest but Derek roared back "And we are not going to sit here and watch you turn into a monster" He grabbed the nearest object to him and flung it across, it smashed against the nearest wall and I flinched at the sound. His body trembled with rage; he looked like a completely different person.

"I'll never love you" I lied through my teeth "Either of you" my heart ached when the words came out of my mouth but right now I wanted to hurt them both desperately. I wanted them to hate me, to despise me in hope that they'd give up on trying to save me.

Stiles sunk further back, his eyes dropping to the ground as he pressed his back against the wall. I could hear the pounding of his heart in this chest and I bit my tongue to stop myself from taking back my words. Derek clamped his jaw shut, his facial expression blank but in his eyes I could see the pain of my words lingering. I loved them both, I knew it was terrible to love two people but I did. I only brought pain to them both, so they were better off without me.

"You can stand there and pretend that somewhere deep down I can be saved, but I can't, you are all pathetic for trying. You either kill me or let me go"

"I guess we'll have to kill you" The words had left Boyd's mouth for no longer than a second before Derek had launched himself at him gripping his throat in a frightening grasp, his eyes glowing red. Scott and Isaac grabbed Derek's shoulders dragging him across the floor, as far away from Boyd as possible.

"If we don't kill her she'll kill others or worse kill you to get her life back" Boyd chocked out, rubbing at his throat. I could already see the bruises shaped like finger marks on his skin forming. He was still in shock at the fact Derek had attacked him.

"You touch her and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek jerked forward going for Boyd again but Isaac was too quick, he slammed Derek down into a chair. Boyd growled before storming out of the house into the darkness of the woods. Scott and Isaac spoke quietly and quickly to Derek trying to calm his temper.

My eyes flickered to the open front door; I saw this as an escape. Stiles was silent, staring off into space I could see my words lingering in his mind, I was the last person he wanted to look at. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Allison's attention focused on Derek.

The calm that followed was brought on by the sudden realisation that I could leave, if I was quick enough. I leant forward before breaking into a run toward the door. I had gotten so close I could feel the freshness of the air outside on my skin. I heard the bullets scream out of the gun. The connection of metal and my skin was quick. As the hard, cold, evil lump of metal penetrated my shoulder, my whole chest exploded in pain, I sighed. I sighed a sigh of anger, anguish and agony. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body. Only once I looked down to see a pool of red soaking my shirt, which is when I realised the reality. Allison had shot me. The fright and light-headedness prevented me from noticing anything as I hit the ground. My vision started to fail me as people seemed to move in slow motion around me. My ears rang and my eyes fluttered closed.

**WHO THINKS ALLISON DID THE RIGHT THING? **

**WHATS EVERYONES VIEW ON THE STILES/NORA/DEREK TRIANGLE?**

**WHO FEELS SORRY FOR NORA? AND WHO THINKS SHE DESERVES ALL OF THIS?**

**TELL ME YOUR VIEWS **


	34. Chapter 34

I awoke spluttering out specs of blood and began to gasp for air, as I frantically scanned my surroundings. I was lying on the soft mattress of Derek's bed. The dizziness that swept over me was sickening, and I lurched forward to only be pulled back by the chains around my wrists, they had tied me up again. I swallowed the resentment and lay back staring up at the ceiling. I could feel my skin tightening around the wound where Allison had shot me, it was already healing. I glanced over at my shoulder; dried blood covered the now not so visible hole.

"Sorry for that" I shot my gaze to the corner of the room, to find Allison sat down fiddling with the gun in her hand nervously "I had no choice, you were escaping"

I didn't reply I was too numb and emotionless; I couldn't even bring myself to feel anything. So I just leant back and squeezed my eyes shut hoping that she would leave me alone. But to my dismay she continued to speak "This hurts me more than it hurts you"

I scoffed "Of course it does"

"It does" She mumbled quietly, I could hear her finger tapping on the metal as she took harsh breaths "You're my best friend Nora, but you are ruining yourself"

"I never killed anyone"

"But you would have eventually" She let her words hang in the silence of the room and I sucked in a breath, knowing that she was right.

We sat in silence and eventually I said "Can you just leave me alone for a while?" She flashed me a weary look and I sighed "I'm not going to escape I'm tied up" I rattled the chains around my wrists to prove to her there was no way of me getting out.

She stared at me for a moment as if it was the last time she'd ever see me before getting up and walking out of the room. I relaxed further into the bed once alone. I tilted my head to look up at my wrists, wondering which one of them had decided to chain me up. I had my suspicions it was Derek. I could feel the poison from the bullet, slowly leaving my body and I felt overwhelmed with relief, no longer in agonising pain. I would never forgive Allison for what she did, nor would I forgive the rest of them. They would happily watch me waste away tied up like an animal. I wasn't an animal. I was consumed with rage the more I thought about everything that had happened, so I thought it was best if I slept knowing that if I stayed awake it would only drive me to the brink of insanity laying here helpless…

_"Nora, Nora" A familiar voice called, its soft voice angelic. I fluttered my eyes open to see Aidan staring down at me, his eyes gentle "I'm going to get you out of here okay?" _

_"But they'll come for you" I could feel the fear rising up into my chest as my eyes kept flickering to the door. It wasn't long till they came. _

_"They won't" He smiled and I went to protest some more but he silenced me by placing his slender finger onto my lips. He made a shushing sound and I slammed my mouth shut. _

_He looked up at my chained wrists "How long have they tied you up for?" He hissed quietly._

_"Days, weeks" My voice trailed as I tried to remember how long I'd been here. I couldn't remember. _

_Within seconds Aidan snapped the chains around my wrists in half and the pressure of them digging into my skin was released. They dropped down onto the bed making a soft thud. _

_I sat up straight, moaning at the ache in my back, before shaking my hands to get back the feeling in them "How did you get in here?" I asked Aidan curiously._

_He gestured towards the window, smirking. I shook my head wordlessly, how did no one notice him?_

_He reached out a hand and I took it entwining our fingers. He pulled me to the direction of the window but I stopped short "Where are you taking me?" _

_"Somewhere safe, where you won't be seen as a monster" And that's when I let him pull me into his arms, cradling my head against his chest and jump out of the two story window…_

"Nora dear" Deucalion smiled greeting me as soon as he felt my presence enter the room; he was stood next to Kali, who stared blankly at me. Aidan had taken me to an abandoned warehouse, which must have been their hiding place I thought. I nervously soaked up my surrounding's, wires hung from the ceiling, clouds of dust was in the air and the whole place was deadly silent and eerie. It reminded me of a location from a horror movie I had once watched.

"I see you brought her too me" He nodded at Aidan, who was behind me, before moving his head in my direction "They had you tied up, I hear"

The memory of it stung and I winced before choking out "Yes they did"

He sighed "Foolish all of them for thinking there was another way to change you"

"They had shot her too" Aidan added and I felt the patch where I had been shot burn, I flung a hand to it rubbing it gently with my thumb.

"And you call these people your friends?" I could feel the sympathy oozing out of his words, I didn't need it.

"Not anymore" I spat, for all I knew they were dead to me.

Deucalion smirked at the anger radiating off my body "You must be hungry" He quickly changed the subject on purpose. My eyes flickered to the warm bread and cheese on the table in front of me, my stomach screamed at me. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten.

Noticing the movement Kali held a devious look in her eye "You're not hungry for normal food"

"Oh no you need something else" Deucalion said amusement crossing his features. He flicked his cane in the air as if to signal something and that's when I heard the shrill cries and screams. The smell of blood overwhelmed me so much I took a step back into Aidan. My eyes flickered to Ethan who appeared and was coming towards me his arms grasped around a woman, in her late twenties. She struggled and cried desperately, blood coursing down the gash in her forehead. My body twitched towards her but I planted my feet firmly to the ground, gritting my teeth. Aidan cupped my elbow edging me towards her but I yanked my arm away, my head dizzy from the metallic scent in the air.

"I will not kill her" I growled. The woman widened her eyes at my words as she stared at us all in fear, she went to say something but Ethan clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Who said you're the one killing her" and with a flick of a finger Ethan slit her throat open, leaving her to fall into a heap of her own blood. I watched as she spluttered and gasped for breath blood pouring out of her throat before she closed her eyes shut and was forever still.

My eyes bulged from their sockets and my face began to take on a crimson red. My eyes squinted and my eyebrows deepened as I stared speechless at the dead body in front of me.

"Bon appétit" Ethan snickered and I felt my eyes consume with blackness.

**NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT? **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW TO NORA?**

**WILL THE GANG FIND HER? **


	35. Chapter 35

I stripped out of my bloody clothes and leant forward testing the temperature of the water that streamed out of the rusty shower head with my hand. I flinched at the coldness.

"No hot water in this place, what a surprise" I muttered to myself, shaking my hand dry. I waited a few minutes before testing again, when the warmth dripped onto my hand I smiled to myself satisfied. I shrugged out of my underwear and I stepped up into the shower, pulling the curtains across to hide my exposed flesh before leaning my head back and soaking in the warm water. I ran my fingers through my hair, sorting out the chaos that had formed at the back. Water and blood mixed together running down my legs and I scrubbed at my fingers nails trying to make any traces of dried blood disappear. Images of the dead woman ran circles in my mind and I jumped as the soap slipped out of my hand and fell onto the floor. I shook myself; it was either her life or mine I thought.

"You found the shower then?" I heard Aidan notice and I could see the shadow of his lean silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Uh yeah" I said suddenly feeling nervous that Aidan was a few centre metres away from my naked body. In an instant he ripped the shower curtain back and I swung my arms around my wet body to hide my private parts. My eyes blinked rapidly as I took in his naked body, I kept my eyes up to his face making sure I didn't look down. He wasn't fazed at all as he stepped up into the shower, I scooted over uncomfortably. I gave him a look as if to say 'What the hell?' which made him burst out laughing.

"There's only one shower, I thought we could share" He shrugged, already applying soap to his perfect muscular chest "Will you help me?" He held out a sponge towards me and I hesitated before taking it. Aidan's eyes did not leave my face as I rubbed his chest with the sponge gently in a circular motion. I took a deep breath; I knew where this was heading.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better" I paused before asking a question that had been lingering in my mind for a while now "Why did you force me to kiss you?" I glanced up at his face, which was inches away from mine. He didn't look shocked by my question; it was if he'd been expecting me to ask it eventually.

"Because I wanted to kiss you" I searched his face for any signs of a lie, but there was nothing but truth.

The corners of my mouth twisted up into a smile "But you was also trying to get to the pack" I added the smile washing away.

He replied straight away "Doesn't mean I didn't want to kiss you out of my own will"

"Do you still want to kiss me out of your own will?" I breathed, my heart thrummed like a cage bird as I stared intently into his eyes waiting for his answer.

"Yes" He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him, and at the contact of our skin, a mixture of emotions shot straight into my system: desire, lust, and excitement. Our lips met roughly, hungry for more. Aidan had saved me and Aidan liked me just the way I was…

"Stop smiling Aidan, its creepy" Ethan growled as Aidan and I entered the room hand in hand. I glanced up to see Aidan's face plastered with a wide toothy grin.

"She's been here what an hour and you are already like a dog in heat" Kali threw the piece of bread in her hand across the table in disgust.

"I'm sorry" I chuckled all giddy from the previous events. I flopped into the nearest chair to me and leant forward, resting my elbows on the table.

"Your boyfriends won't be pleased" I tried to act like I didn't feel a twinge of sadness at the mention of Derek and Stiles. I still loved them both but the love was currently clouded by hatred and anger. They both wanted to change me.

I gritted my teeth "They are not my boyfriends" I spat the words out.

"Don't get touchy" amusement crossed Kali's features, I didn't like her much and I knew she wasn't too fond of me either.

"You'll be killing Derek soon anyways" Aidan sat beside me, resting an arm around my shoulders. I glanced his way my facial expression blank, when my insides were going insane. _Kill Derek? They wanted me to kill Derek? How would I bring myself to do that? I loved him, I loved him so much to hurt him, it would hurt me-My heart was shrieking at me, whilst my mind was suffocating me with thoughts. Derek caused all this pain for you. Derek wants to kill you, he doesn't love you, and he wants you gone. He thinks you're a monster, Derek had hit you. If he truly cared he would have never laid a finger on you._

I swallowed the vile that had formed at the back of my throat before choking out "When will I kill him?" My mind had won.

**SO WHO'S A HAPPY AIDAN SHIPPER? **

**WHO'S A ANGRY STILES/NORA - DEREK/NORA SHIPPER?**

**WHAT ARE YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS CHAPTER?**

**DO TELL xoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

_"Nora, where are you? Please just come back to us. We never wanted it to turn out this way; we wanted to save you from becoming a monster from losing everything that made us love you in the first place. I always thought I loved Lydia, ever since I can remember but I was wrong. I remember you laughed at me when I had admitted it, I haven't heard your laugh in so long…When you came back to life you had lost your soul, the one thing that made you so special. I was watching you one night when you were tied up, you were sleeping... you looked so peaceful so much like your old self. I thought for a second that you weren't breathing. I panicked and ran over to check, you was. Nora I never want to feel like that again, that I might lose you. We all just wanted you back that it drove us all insane. Each and every one of us has our reasons for wanting you to be yourself again. Isaac saw you as his sister, he kept mentioning how when you're normal again he wants you to teach him how to play guitar, he wants to be good at something. Allison wants her best friend back, she's struggling with the death of her Mom at the moment and the only person she wants to comfort her is you. Scott may seem like he doesn't care but he does, you are his friend Nora. Boyd misses the pranks you'd pull on Derek and the way your smile made everyone else smile, he may have seemed like he'd prefer you dead but he was just looking out for Derek. No one wanted him to die. Speaking of Derek, he is going nuts; no one has been able to get some sense out of him in days. He's searched the town thousands of times Nora. If he isn't searching the woods, he's on the main road, if he isn't on the main road he's outside your house hoping you'd come home. He won't eat he won't sleep, he loves you so much, everyone can see it. You're ruining him Nora. I never thought I'd see Derek cry. And then there's me. I'll accept the fact you slept with Derek even though it hurt the hell out of me, I'll accept the fact you love us both if you just come back to us. I want nothing more to see your face. We'll work our way around this whole thing maybe there's a way you can feed without killing people? I won't try and change you because I love you for you. You are the first person I can honestly say I love and I don't want to lose you ever. Just walk through that door back to me. That's all I want."_

A tear fell onto the screen of my phone. I sniffed wiping it away to only be greeted by another. The sorrow that gripped me held on hard in an unrelenting grasp. My mind fogged up and my eyes felt heavy with the salty liquid. I felt my lip quivering as I tried to swallow my tears back and not show my weakness. My fingers twitched to dial Stiles number but I stopped myself, launching my phone across the room. I couldn't go back.

I held my knee's to my chest slowly rocking myself to calm the sadness that overwhelmed me. I took a few deep breaths.

"Nora, are you okay?" Aidan appeared in the doorway, I didn't look up at him. I wasn't going to allow him to see me cry.

I rubbed my eyes dry "I'm fine" my voice was shaky, barely covering the sob that was about to break out.

"Have you been crying?" Aidan was in front of me in a matter of seconds, grabbing my face to look at him. His eyes hardened at the sight of me.

"It's them again, they're messing with your head" He hissed.

"No I just stubbed my toe" I lied but he wasn't buying it.

"Don't lie, you know they don't mean anything they're saying they want you back so they can kill you Nora, they shot you for god's sake" He was trying to drill it into my head, but my heart kept fighting back.

"Why do I have to kill Derek?" Tears leaked out of my eyes as I shook my head, unable to accept it.

"Because Derek killed you and he killed one of ours, he isn't who he says he is"

"He loves me" I whispered. Derek loved me.

Aidan groaned before sighing furiously "Don't you see he tricked you? He doesn't love you! Otherwise he wouldn't sit there and watch you die" I winced at his words, they were so harsh.

"If I kill him then what will happen? I join your pack and kill more innocent people" I spat

"We will be stronger more powerful, we won't have to kill because we'd be able to take what we want when we want" He stroked my face and I finally gave in believing every word he said because Aidan had never tried to kill me. Aidan believed I wasn't a monster and Aidan wanted a better future, our future.

**I'M SO SAD I ACTUALLY CRIED WRITING STILE'S SPEECH, WHO ELSE WAS ALSO SAD?**

**ANY GUESSES AS TO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PM/REVIEW :)**


	37. Chapter 37

"You wanted me?" I shifted nervously in the doorway staring at Deucalion, who was fiddling with a blade in his hand. He beckoned me to come forward and I gulped my eyes flickering to the blade. Faster than human speed he flickered the blade towards me and instantly I grabbed it just as it was about to hit me right between the eyes.

Deucalion clapped amused "Bravo" My heart pounded hard in my chest as I stared at him wide eyed, what kind of game is this? As if he read my mind he said "I was seeing how fast your reflexes were"

"Why?" I blurted out still trying to compose myself; I scanned the room to see if there were any other harmful weapons. I relaxed when I found none.

"Because I'm curious about you"

"You're curious about me?" I scoffed; I wasn't the most interesting person around. Okay, I ate human flesh and blood to survive but still he was a werewolf for god sake, that was way more interesting in my books.

"Yes" I felt as if he was scrutinising my features but he couldn't have been he was blind?

"How so?" I wanted to know what made him so curious about me, I had wondered for a while now. I guess now was the time to find out.

"The bite killed you but you still managed to come back to life, you are not a wolf but yet you are stronger than one, how is that?"

"If I knew I'd tell you" I sighed rubbing at my temples, I wished I knew exactly what had happened to me. But I didn't. I don't think I ever will.

"You are going to kill Derek I hear? Or am I mistaken?" Deucalion had a habit of changing the subject on purpose. I didn't understand why.

The mention of Derek's name sent my body into overdrive but I took a deep breath to steady myself "Yes I am"

He had noticed the skip in my heart "But a while ago you were against the idea, why all of sudden change your mind now?" He asked dubiously.

"Because Derek is the reason I am like this" I said through gritted teeth.

"And you want to be back to normal I'm guessing?" Deucalion smirked.

"More than anything in the world"

"Well then why don't you kill Derek tonight?"

* * *

I trudged along the soft, damp moss of the forest path. The tree's velvety whisper against the wind was like a lullaby, soothing and warm. It was so welcoming and calm. The feeling of security was all around when, abruptly, everything changed. My light smooth steps turned to rough ridged stomps on the tough, rock path filled with twigs. I could no longer hear the tree's swaying movements with the breeze; they were replaced with the snapping sound of twigs being crushed behind me. I jerked my head to get a quick glimpse of someone towering over me; it was seconds before I realised it was Derek. He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly against his muscular chest. I could hear his heard pounding hard and fast. He stroked my hair "You came back"

"Yes" my voice was vacant and held no life. Derek had noticed this and pulled away from me taking a huge step back.

"You aren't here because you want to come back are you?" He knew the answer before I had said anything "You want to kill me" The realisation had stung him, I could see the pain in his face as he stared at me in disbelief "You're with them"

"They saved me"

"No they made you worse" He roared, his face taking on a crimson red and his fists clenched together, his knuckles whitening.

I sighed loudly "I would just hand yourself over if I was you, it would make this a lot easier"

"You are not Nora" He spat I could see the heat radiating through his body; the hate in his eyes.

"Oh but I am"

"You would never want to kill me" He was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

"That was when I was foolish to think you cared; someone who cared wouldn't drain me of life"

"I was trying to help you" He stared me right in the face his features full of a mixture of emotions, sadness, anger, hate and remorse.

"Well that didn't work did it?" I flung my hands up in the air in frustration. Why wouldn't he give up the whole façade? He had pretended to love me end of.

"You wouldn't let us"

"Because I don't want to die" I stepped forward "Can't you see that?" I begged him to understand why I had to do this, why I had to kill him. And yet, when I looked straight into his eyes, I felt somehow pulled by an unknown force, seeing a sad, pleading soul on the wall behind it. I darted my eyes away from him not being able to take it anymore "I have to kill you Derek"

"You don't have to" He breathed reaching out and holding onto my wrist; I felt a warmth overwhelm me.

I yanked my wrist free and glared up at him "Don't" If he touched me I knew I'd go against everything I was lead to believe and I just couldn't do that.

"If you try to kill me I won't stop myself from killing you" He tightened his jaw looking at me in disgust.

"That's why I brought backup" And in a matter of seconds three sets of red eyes appeared from the darkness behind me, Derek glared at them all before looking back at me.

"And so did I" He smirked and I hid my shock as Isaac, Boyd and Scott appeared from the shadows. It was an even battle.


	38. Chapter 38

I stepped forward instantly taking the first swipe towards Derek's torso, which was enough to set them all off. The fight had begun.

Derek dodged out of the way and gripped hold of my wrists digging his long claws into my flesh. I bit my lip at the pain as my blood poured out of the wound. Before he could yank me towards him, I swung my foot up in the air, fly kicking him straight in the jaw, which made him let go of me as he staggered backwards. He looked down rubbing at his jaw and when his eyes met mine they were red. He spat out specs of blood and flashed me a deadly glare.

He crouched low, staring, waiting for me to move and I mimicked his movement. Quickly he launched himself at me, a claw going to my throat. I twisted around sharply, rolling onto my hands, snarling at him. I focused on the anger consuming me with a right uppercut to Derek's head; it sent him flying as his body made contact with a tree trunk. As he slid to the floor he quickly regained himself and jumped to his feet a loud growl escaping his chest.

"To think I love you" And the back of his hand swiped across my face his claws ripped open my skin, my blood boiled in rage as I brought a hand to my face, already feeling the wound heal.

"To think I loved you" I spat and he grabbed me, trying to throw me down, I dodged out of the way. He tipped off-balance. So I lunged for him and twisted his arm up his back: he rewarded me with a groan of agony. I smiled and kicked the back of his knee. He collapsed to a kneel, but grabbed my arm and pulled me down over his shoulder. I landed on my feet, teetered, recovered. Then he was up again, swinging punches. I danced out of the way, swept my leg behind his, knocking him to the floor. Taking my chance, I straddled him and landed on top of him.

A droplet of blood landed on Derek's cheek, I looked down at it amused "You pack a good punch"

"Years of practice" His breaths were coming out harsh and ragged. I kept my face straight as I leaned in towards him painfully slow, my lips were inches away from his ear before I whispered "I'm ready" Quickly, I jumped off Derek and scanned my surroundings searching for my target, I smiled when I had found it.

Kali was holding Isaac up by his throat as he struggled in her gasp, she held her arm back and was just about to swipe him across the torso with her claws but in a matter of seconds I had launched myself at her, knocking her to the ground. The impact of our body's collapsing in the mud made a loud thud. I back flipped onto my feet and growled at her. Blood spilled from her mouth but she spat it out and started to stand up. Then I saw the pure fury, hatred, and pain in her eyes. We began to circle each other slowly and carefully neither one of us making the first move.

"I've always hated you" she glared at me and I stifled a laugh.

"The feelings mutual bitch" I squared with her, my eyes wide, nostrils flaring as I fought to steady my breathing. I ducked a savage blow from her but wasn't quick enough to dodge her claws ripping into my shoulder, I screamed out in pain stumbling backwoods. I heard a growl escape Derek's chest but he was too occupied with fighting Aidan, to come to my aid.

I regain myself slowly, and my arms tremble. Rage boils inside my heart, and I clench my hands, nails digging into my skin. Kali takes a step towards me. I hold my ground. I see it in her eyes, she means harm. I feel my blood pounding in my ears, and my jaws clamp shut.  
She takes another step, a smirk on her face.  
I unleash my fury, and my arm pulls pack, my lips drawing back into a snarl as I bring my fist down on her. Hitting her gave me a cold joy, a cruel, merciless mirth. I hit her again. And again, I saw my knuckles breaking her skin. She fell back, and I wiped her blood off my hands, disgusted with it.

She twisted her head around and the cracking of her jaw made my stomach churn, I didn't give her much time to regain herself. I ran at her full speed my head colliding into her torso sending her flying backwards. Once on the ground, I pinned her to the floor with my knees and smirked down at her "whose so tough now?"

"Not you" She spat blood mixed with saliva into my face. My fingers curled around her neck, pressing against her windpipe. Her mouth fell open and a strangled scream leaving her. My hands continue to squeeze tighter, stopping her breath short. She tries to pry the fingers away with her claws but she is slowly losing conscious. I ignore the pain of her claws ripping at the skin on my arm as her face begins to turn into a sickening colour. Eventually, her sights start to close in on her.

"I begged to differ" I spat at her loosening my grip as I leant down to check if she was dead. The silence in her chest told me she was.

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WITH YOUR OPINIONS PLEASE.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SADLY THE ENDING OF THE STORY, I AM VERY SAD IT'S THE END I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY SO MUCH AND YOUR SUPPORT HAS BEEN AMAZING! **


	39. Chapter 39

A loud and fearsome roar escaped Ethan; his red eyes peered into my soul before he swiped his claw across Boyd's face making him fall to his knees in pain. I flinched and twitched to go help him but before I knew it Ethan came at me, his fist hitting me in the chest so hard I went flying backwards into a tree trunk. My head was throbbing and my fractured bones broke through my skin and were exposed to the air. Blood leaked endlessly all around me as pain surged through my body. I stumbled as I tried to get to my feet, but Ethan knocked me back down. I laid helplessly on the ground, with Ethan's dark silhouette towering over me. Silent tears began to roll down my cheek as I weakly called out for Derek. I even tried to call for Stiles but it was no use. I turned my head to the side to see Aidan had already taken out, Scott, Isaac and Boyd, who lay withering in agony. He now had his arms clamped around Derek, who struggled in his grasp as he tried to lurch forward and help me.

"I'm going to kill you" He roared and Aidan laughed hysterically.

"I'd like to see you try" He squeezed Derek tighter, blood poured out of the wounds and Derek shrieked in pain.

I tried to protest but I couldn't.

Ethan stomped hard on my leg and I gasped as electric jolts of pain shot up my thigh, I held onto it desperately sucking in breaths through my gritted teeth.

"If you'd have stuck to the plan, I wouldn't have had to kill you"

"I would never kill Derek, ever" I lurched up baring my teeth at him to only be silenced by a hard kick in the gut. I heard the sound of my bones crunching.

"Deucalion isn't going to be happy when I tell him about this stunt you pulled" Ethan sighed before kneeling down beside me.

"Stay away from her" The sound that escaped Derek's mouth was blood curdling.

I struggled to shift my gaze but my eyes were locked on Ethan's, transfixed. A sneer plastered across his gaunt face. A set of thin white lips parted. His arm flew back and quickly, his claws ripped open my throat.

At first I felt nothing, I hadn't even realised it had happened until I saw the blood seeping down my shirt and onto the ground creating a puddle around me. The warm air had subsided and I was now suffocating. My whole body felt like it was being crushed by an unfathomable amount of pressure as I gasped for breath. I flung a hand to the wide gash and tried to stop the bleeding, it was no use, and blood seeped through my fingertips. Black splotches started to field my vision and a loud ringing noise filled my ears, my eyes fluttered closed. I felt someone pick me up into their arms and cradle me against their chest, rocking me slowly.

"Nora, don't die please don't die" I recognised Derek's voice, he was trembling and I felt trickles of salty water fall on my face "Don't die" He pleaded, his voice quiet. "I love you; I love you so much I can't live without you" He choked the words out as if there was a lump in his throat. He held me tighter and a hand vigorously stroked my hair. "Don't die on me Nora" All the pent-up hysteria and dread of loss was let loose in a paroxysm of choking and sobbing, so powerful in its intensity that it made my body shook.

"I love you too" I barely choked out because blood ran out of my mouth. I meant every word I had said. I loved Derek more than anything in the world. I was never going to kill him ever and that is why I risked my life for him because he would have done the same. He loved me even at my worst. He wanted to save me from becoming something I wasn't. He wanted me to be me again.

I could make out the noises of feet coming towards us. I heard someone collapse to their knees, screaming hysterically and someone else comforting them, whilst they tried to contain themselves. I couldn't work out who it was.

I fluttered my eyes open for merely a second, to see a sad smile on Derek's face tears falling one after the other down his cheeks. I imagined his face as I closed my eyes my lips barely quirking up into a smile. Running into him that day in the woods was the best thing I'd ever done.

_The sky darkened and I held myself tightly to keep warm as I trudged through the damp leafs. Every step made a loud crunch and I saw my sneakers were covered in thick mud. I almost laughed, Mom's going to love mud stains in her new carpet. I heard a noise in the nearby bushes and froze. I suddenly felt this overwhelming feeling that I was not alone._

_I found that I could not force my feet to move any further so instead I turned around, squinting my eyes as I scanned the bush. It was raining so much by now, I could barely see anything. Putting it down to just an animal, I spun around and nearly had a heart attack. My body collided into something hard and it knocked all the breath out of me. I sunk my feet deeper into the mud so I did not fall over before looking up at a pair of hard green eyes glaring at me. Those green eyes belonged to a sexy male with a chiselled jawline, slight stubble and beautifully sculpted lips. I was no longer breathing heavily from the collision._

_He stared down at me and I instantly felt threatened. If he wasn't so attractive looking, I would have ran away by now. I went to speak but he got in there first._

_"You shouldn't be here, its private property" He crossed his arms over his chest and I tried to divert my eyes to anywhere other than his biceps. He caught me looking and was not amused._

_"I'm sorry I didn't know" I muttered, wiping my wet fringe out of my eyes so I could see him more clearly. His white t-shirt clung to his muscular body and I nearly died._

_Without changing his expression he spoke "Well now you do" there was an awkward silence and I felt like this was my queue to leave but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to._

_There was a slight change in his expression when he realised I wasn't going to leave yet, I couldn't quite sense what it was._

_"You should go girls shouldn't be alone in the woods at night" I couldn't work out whether he was suggesting that there were dangers out in the woods or that he himself was dangerous. That thought made me shiver._

_His eyes quickly looked me up and down, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable. Without saying another word I turned on the balls of my feet and followed the path to the exit of the woods, constantly turning around in case he was following me. When he was out of sight, I ran as fast as I could, the rain hitting me hard in the face making it difficult to see. I tripped over a few tree stumps and when I found the road that led me home, relief overwhelmed me. I wanted to kiss the pavement._

_Before going inside my home, I leant on the front door taking in a few harsh breaths. Questions ran circles in my mind. Who was that guy? Why was he so protective of the woods? Was he watching me the whole time? _

I finally released myself from all the pain and torment. Everything became darker and darker as I let go.

**Placebo- Running up that hill plays.**

**THIS IS SADLY THE END FOAKS, ITS BEEN A REALLY EMOTIONALLY TIME.**

**WHAT ARE YOU VIEWS ON THE STORY AS A WHOLE? **

**WHO CRIED? I SURE DID. **

**I WANT TO KNOW IF ANY OF YOU WANT ME TO DO A SEQUAL? OR SHALL THAT BE THE END?**

**REVIEW/PM ME PLEASE.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND PATIENCE WITH THIS STORY. I REALLY** APPRICIATE** IT.**


	40. Authors Note

**I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story. I really appriciate it. **

**I loved Nora very much so and she was written with some of the charactaristics I have. So she was very close to the heart.**

**Stiles and Derek are my favourite characters on the show and I could not decide between them both. **

**Nora loved both of them. **

**I would love it if you could REVIEW my story as a whole. It would nice to know peoples opinions about it. I had been writing none stop for two weeks to deliver you all this story.**

**If you wish for me to do a sequel because you love Nora just as much as I do Pm me with some of your ideas. **

**I would love to hear them!**

**Love you all.**


	41. NORA DAVIS SEQUEL

**DO I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE A SEQUAL HAVE A GANDER IF YOU LIKE :p**

s/9538445/1/Nora-Davis-Sequal


	42. PLEASE READ

**SO YEAH GUYS, I WILL GET ROUND TO FINISHING NORA DAVIS SEQUAL BUT I'M KIND OF IN A WRITERS BLOCK.**

**I'M ALSO OBSESSING OVER SUPERNATURAL AT THE MOMENT WHICH ISN'T HELPING.**

**BUT IF YOU ARE A TEEN WOLF AND SUPERNATURAL FAN, I'D REALLY LOVE IT IF YOU TAKE A LOOK AT MY NEW FAN FICTION:**

** s/9560543/1/Endless-dream**

** s/9560543/1/Endless-dream**

**ITS SUPERNATURAL BASED BUT I'D LOVE IT IF YOU HAVE A LOOK.**

**HEY EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SHOW MAYBE I CAN TURN YOU? ;)**

**SO YEAH REALLY WOULD APPRICIATE IT GUYS.**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND BARE WITH ME ON THE WHOLE NORA DAVIS IF I DONT FINISH IT YOU CAN ALL PERSONALLY TORCH ME ALIVE! :P**


End file.
